My Old Friend
by BeTheHero
Summary: My best friend moved away in seventh grade, three years later I was bullied so much I tried to kill myself, a young man stopped me. It turns out that it was my old friend. Now I have to go through the drama of being bullied at school with my dear old friend who I secretly crush on. Fun... 2p! America X Oc 2p! fanon names used. Minor 2p Italy X oc
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

Really? Another story? How many am I writing now? This makes three right..? Oh well... This is my new OC Rosa... Yeah... Thats all I got right now. Oh yeah Out of Character. Yup completely I STOPPED CARING BECAUSE I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN 3 hearts~~  
Rachy out~ :D

I just couldn't stand it anymore.  
I had given up on living. Ever since he left... Back when we were kids. My life had gone to hell.

My name is Rosa Yuki but people call me variations of rosé, usually it's a mocking version of Rosie. I'm not Japanese but that's my last name... So basically my name means snow rose. I always liked my name. Lots of people said it was weird.  
I'm fifteen years old. I have brown hair with the very tips dyed pink, brown eyes, and a rather pale complexion. My wardrobe consist of white and pink... I prefer wearing white, pink is so predictable for my name.  
I'm little and scrawny, but I'm a lot stronger than I look, I guess not as strong as I thought... Seeing as I was about to kill myself.

But before we get into that story~ here's a small flashback of my first encounter with my hero.  
_I was walking home from school as usual alone... I never actually got home till 4 even though school got out every day at 2:30..._  
_No one was ever home to worry...my parents work only allowed them to be home.. For well... I actually don't know. If there's a day my parents can visit me, they haven't taken it._  
_So yes... Being October... It was already getting dark outside. Some creep was following me. I was heading the direction of A guy in a dark brown bomber jacket and a bat... Thinking he could get this crazy bastard away from me. Something about him was... Familiar..._  
_Unfortunately the creep behind me was pretty fast. He ran up behind me and shoved me into an alley._

_"HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He pinned me to the wall and held a knife to my throat. He started unzipping my jacket._  
_I thought I was doomed but..._  
_The guy in the bomber jacket came up behind the dude, and smashed him in the side of the head with his baseball bat after the creep crumpled to the ground he turned to me. I swear... I knew this guy. Messy brown-red hair, crimson red eyes, tall, thin, strong... And that jacket... Something about it..._  
_" You should probably get home before the cops show up." He told me with a smirk._  
_Even the way he grinned reminded me of someone._  
_"T-thank You!" I stammered as I got up._  
_I ran straight home._  
_That was two weeks ago_  
So that happened, that guy looked so familiar to me. But I had eventually forgotten about all that because that hell hole of a school caused me to focus on other things instead of finding and thanking my hero.

So there I was, standing in my balcony debating whether I should jump or not.  
I decided I should. No one would miss me other than **him** and he moved away and had probably forgotten about me. My parents don't seem to acknowledge me. And all the bullies at school would probably be over joyed by the news of my death.  
I had one thing left to do before I would jump off my apartment balcony.  
I went to my small room and sat at my desk. I opened up my leather bound journal. A pale rose design etched in the cover. I flipped to the next blank page.

_To whoever reads this_  
_I only have one request... I want all my prized possessions to be left to my dear long lost friend. Alexander F. Jones._  
_He moved when we were in seventh grade, but I'm sure you can track him down... Or even better he promised me he'd eventually move back around here... Maybe you can wait for him... That is all. Oh. Wait I want my old gaming systems to be left to my associate Ember Quinn. I know she'll take good care of them. She can also have all my Black Veil Bride and Sleeping With Sirens CDs I know she loves them~.. She's the only friend I have right now. Thank you Em~_

_Thank you and_  
_Goodbye~_  
_Rosa Yuki :)_

I took a shaky breath _goodbye..._  
I walked to my balcony it was raining outside. _Good that'll wash away the blood... I don't want there to be a mess..._  
The rain pelted down on me, soaking me. Not that I would have to deal with it much longer...  
This was kinda what I got for having the top floor of a ten story apartment I went to the railing and threw my legs over and I sat there admiring how calm the city looked. The wind blowing my long hair Partly obscuring my vision.  
The grey sky made the lights so bright, and it was reflecting off the rain.  
It was a very nice final sight... I was contempt with that.  
I slid myself off the ledge. I feel twenty feet. That's the difference between my apartments floors.  
Someone grabbed my hand which was stretched at my side.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A young mans voice screamed at me as he pulled me onto his balcony. So, this is who lived in the floor below mine...  
"... Why..? WHY DID YOU STOP ME!? It was finally gonna be over..." I cried. I buried my into his bomber jacket...  
Wait... Bomber jacket..?  
I looked up at him.  
" C-Calm down...!" He looked down at me slightly uncomfortable by how ridiculously tight my grip around him was.  
I finally got a good look at him. It was my savior from two weeks ago.

I quickly let go of him. Geez... He was pretty damn hot! I backed away and looked at my feet trying to hide my blush.  
" I- I'm so So- sorry!" I stammered still sniffling. I know I had seen him before he saved me.  
" Yeah... Whatever what were you doing exactly..?!" He asked looking at me.  
"... I was trying to kill myself..."  
"..!" His eyes widened. He turned to the open balcony door. " Oliver! We have a guest!"  
He turned back to me. " Come in inside." He took my hand and led me inside. He gestured to the couch in the main room. " You can sit down."  
I shook my head. " I- I re- really don't w-want to b-be a bother..." I am too shy. " I... I'll just go home.." I started walking towards the door. He stuck his arm out in front of me blocking me.  
" And just let you try to kill yourself again? Yeah, I'd have to be a pretty fucking sick bastard to do that." He stated flatly.  
_Someone is actually worried about me...?_

" O- Okay..." I sat down on the couch. He sat on the chair across from me.  
" So... What's your name doll?"  
_Doll..? Where have I heard that before..?_  
" M- My name is Rosa Yuki... But everyone calls me Rosie..." I replied.  
He looked at me curiously for a second then shook off whatever he was thinking.  
He pointed to himself. " I'm Alex." I stiffened.  
_Alex?_  
Just as I was about to ask him his full name. His brother walked in. He looked familiar to...I just couldn't place them.  
" Hello dear~ My name is Oliver Kirkland. Would you like a cupcake?"  
_I know these people~ I just wish I could remember..._

" Wait one moment!" Oliver grabbed my cheeks and cupped them in his hands. He squealed. " ROSIE~~ ROSA YUKI! You have grown into such a lovely young lady!" He turned my head towards Alex. " Don't you remember her~ Oh you two were so close." He was going on a ramble.  
I gave Alex a pleading look that screamed. " PLEASE GET THIS PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME~~~"  
He sighed " Oliver... Let Yuki go."  
_Yuki... No ones called me that in a long time..._

Alexander F. Jones was my best friend since kindergarten up into seventh grade. Then he moved away... But he promised he would move back before we would finish high school... I hadn't heard from him in three years. He used to protect me but after he moved... I got well... Picked on, beat up, insulted etc~  
Alexander was the only one who I let call me Yuki.  
I started crying again. I dove across the couch into Alexander.  
" It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! ALEX~!" I wailed.  
" I missed ya too Yuki... What have you been doing seriously?"  
" Playing old video games and baseball, nothing new." I didn't ask him what he did. He was pretty secretive about what he did, he loved his space.  
" Rosie~ Cupcake~~~?" Oliver asked.  
Me and Alex did what we did when we were younger when he offered.  
RUN AWAY~~ To the park.

_LATER_AT_THE_PARK_

" D- Did we lose him...?" I asked.  
" SHIT! NO WE DIDN'T!" He yelled. I pointed up to a tree we used to hide in when we were younger.  
" UP THERE!" We ran to the tree and just like when I was younger Alexander would give me a boost up. And I'd pull him up after. Or I used to... Hell, he got strong. We sat there silently as Oliver passed under us.  
" Come on now~ It's just a cup cake~"  
We held our breath and waited till he was out of sight.  
" Well... T-that hasn't happened in a while... And everytime it happens it doesn't get any less terrifying." I stammered. He glanced at me.  
" That has been my life for the past three years. How do you think I feel?!" He asked.  
We sat there for a bit.  
" Okay I think it's safe to go back now..." He said." Right. I'll head up to my apartme-"  
"NO. Don't you dare."  
" Why~?" I whined. Like i did as a child.  
" One, I don't want you pulling another stunt like earlier, and two, we have a lot of catching up to do, I need to hear how much this school is going to suck..."  
And so we went back down to his apartment, where we started discussing the school subjects we would be taking.  
I didn't say a word about the bullies. I didn't need him worrying more than he already was.  
" Oliver, Do I really have to fucking go to school..?"  
" Alexander! You know I don't approve of that kind of language!" Oliver scolded him.  
He looked at me with a ' Can you believe this?' look. I looked away shyly. I know I had a little crush on him when I was twelve but he looked really freaking good now!  
People with looks like him usually kicked me around, but he was nice.  
I guess it's because we were friends when we were younger.

_Just wait till school... He'll be taken away, and he'll hate me too...I'll enjoy this while I can. I still have the weekend left... Yes... enjoy it while I can..._

-  
ONE CHAPTER! YES! DONE WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW WW :D  
~ Rachy

Update whenever I feel like~


	2. Chapter 2 Ember Quinn

NEW CHAPTER YAY~~~ Today we meet Ember Quinn, who's just based on my buddy Mack, she's actually supervising this chapter to ensure I really captured her spazzy personality. She also designed the Oc outfits... And she insisted I put them in~ THANKS DUDE~

Today was Saturday. Alexander was going to hang out with me today to make sure I didn't try anything like yesterday.

We were walking down the street as casually as possible, it's a bit difficult when you're a scrawny little pip squeak dressed up like a vulnerable little girl and you're standing next to a very tall and strong looking dude with a baseball bat with nails.

" A-Are those nails?!" I asked Alexander.

" No Yuki, they're petrified gummy bears." He replied flatly.

And so, we walked for a good ten minutes before we stopped at a cafe.  
Even though it was the end of fall and beginning of winter I ordered ice cream, Alexander just got a soda.

He looked at the ice cream slightly disgusted. I looked up from my bowl of the cookie dough ice cream.

" I- Is there s-something wrong Alex...?" I asked quietly.

" I'm still a vegan Yuki." He replied flatly. I frowned at him.

" T-That d-doesn't mean you h-have to hate ice cream..."

_I VOW I WILL MAKE HIM TRY SOME!_

" Why don't you t-try some to s-see if y-you like it..." I suggested.

" No."  
Well, I haven't heard such a straightforward answer since he left... Oh the good times of a non confusing answer...

We sat there for a bit and just watched people walk by the cafe window. Eventually after we paid, we started walking down the street when suddenly the silence of the streets was shattered by a-

" ROSIE POO~~~~~" A loud girls voice called from across the road.

" Oh god damn it..." I murmured. I was just starting to get to spend some time with my best friend who I haven't seen in years and what happens...  
Ember Quinn. My only other friend.

As soon as the cross walk said she could go, she began running across the street her long emo bowl with a large pink and neon green streak cutting through her brownish blond hair.

She was decked out in white jeans and a superman t-shirt. A giant superman baseball cap partially blocked her eyes. You could actually hear her superman converse hitting the road. Her SWAG necklace almost coming up and hitting her in the head... Somehow it didn't...

Long story short... Ember liked superman. Wanna see her outfit. BAM  
[  superman/set?id=67327511 ]

She skid to a stop right in front of me.

" YOOOOOO HOMIE WHAT IS UP BRO~~" She yelled putting out a hand to high five me.

I quickly did high five her or I would never hear the end of it.

" H-Hello Em, h-how are you?" I asked.

" FIRETRUCKING AWESOME! How bout you man?" She looked from me to Alexander. Obviously noticing I actually looked very cleaned up today, underneath my jacket at least...  
I actually owe it to Ember, she designed this outfit for me and told me to wear it on special occasions.

My outfit... BAM  
[  cgi/set?id=69351780]

She was definitely getting the wrong idea.

" O-Oh Em... This is Alexander. Do you remember him?" I asked. We were all in the same class when we were younger, but I didn't start hanging out with Ember till after Alexander left.

" HOLY HELL MAN! HOW YA BEEN DUDE?! WELCOME BACK!" Em yelled.

Em might as well be the loudest person in the world.  
I'm. Not. Kidding.  
This is her speaking voice. If she is quieter there is something wrong.  
Thankfully with her happy-go- lucky personality, That will never happen.

But if it does... Well you'll know for sure that the worlds probably ending.  
It really contrasts with my quiet personality.  
Incase you haven't noticed I'm very quiet and I stutter in just about every sentence.

We do have our common interests. We both like Sleeping With Sirens and Black Veil Brides, and old fashion video games, whenever we hang out with each other, we basically blast music, eat tons of ice cream, and play video games.

That's our definition of a Saturday.

" SO! What have you two been up to~~" She asked grinning at me.

My pale face was obviously turning red.

" I've been telling Alexander all about what he's missed! D-Don't get t-the wrong idea Em!" I told her.

Ember quickly glanced around me. " HOLY SON OF A NUN ROSIE! RUN! THE ZOMBIE SKANKS ARE HEADED THIS WAY!" She yelled. This is the closest thing to serious she will ever be.

I whirled around and sure enough the skanks who picked on me were strutting down the street in skirts where you could practically see their asses, tank tops that showed most of their chest and so much makeup, you might think their face was a halloween mask.

" RUN." Em hissed. We each took one of Alexander's arms and started dragging him up the street.

" I really don't see why we should be running from a bunch of gi-" He began.

" SHUT UP AND RUN." Ember screamed.

" Em... Don't yell at him."

" NO."

" But Em-"

"NO"

" Bu-"

"NO."

" … Fine."  
" NO. Wait what? DANG IT!"

I smirked. That's how to win an argument with her, just confuse her.

After another ten minutes, we ended up back in the park.

I was practically choking for air, Ember had probably chugged a can of Monster before she met up with us because she was fine, And Alexander was just as athletic as ever so he was fine.

I'm too fragile, I'm not on any sports teams, I'm scrawny. I never developed as a runner. So, I was practically dying and those two just looked down at me shaking their heads.

"N-No more r-running please..." I begged.

" PFFT DUNZ WORRY DUDE~ WE LOST THEM!" Ember yelled. " I SAY WE GET ICE CREAM TO CELEBRATE WITH ICE CREAM!" She screamed.

" Um... What?" I asked.

She grabbed me and Alexanders arms and she dragged us to another cafe while she screamed. " ICE CREAM AND MILKSHAKES SUNDAES AND APPLE PIE~"

We sat down while me and Ember scarfed down our frozen delights Alexander sat there silently.

_Maybe... Yeah. I'll try to get him to have some..._

" Alex~ Please have some ice cream?" I held out the spoon to him and put on my best puppy face.

" ...No..." I frowned. " Don't give me that look..!"

" Pwease...?"

"... Fine, one bite THATS IT." He said.

" Yay~ Em, hold him down!" Ember got up and sat on him.

Not exactly what I meant but it worked.

" Open up~" I said sweetly.

One full spoonful of ice cream.

" See..? Not that bad right?"

"... It was fine."

" Well, well, if it isn't the whore party~" Chimed a voice from behind.

_Says the girl whose ass is visible..._

Em got off Alexander. " Sorry dude~" She whispered. She turned to the bully in question, Marly

" Bitch please~! Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Ember said.

This is what happened the first time we hung out, Marly started bitching to us, and Em said just that.

" GUUUURRRLL~~ You just got owned~" Em yelled again. Ember held her hand out towards me.

_Slap_

We high fived while we looked at the clique of girls, we all held a poker face.

We won the battle.

The girls scoffed and walked away.

We turned back to Alexander. " What the fuck was that all about?" He asked while He had a mouthful of ice cream.

" DUDE WTF THAT'S MINE!" Em yelled.

" Ummmm Here! Have Yuki's! " he handed her the bowl.

"H-hey no fair!" I protested. Em have me a look.

I surrendered. She got my ice cream. TRADGEDY~

" So horror movie marathon anyone~?" Ember asked.

" Sure why not, it'll be just like old times, I'll laugh at the blood and Rosie will start crying~" Alexander said.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not a scared little kid anymore!" I punched his shoulder.

" Can I call up Luciano and ask if he wants to go~?!"

" Yeah sure whatever!" I glared at Alexander, and he just smirked at me.

Luciano is Em's best guy friend. They don't go out of anything, no matter how much people say they should, they just hang out and talk.

Em put him on speaker.

" LUCI~ Movie night and Rosie's place dude, wanna tag along?"

_Can I bring pasta?_ I heard from the other end.

"Hellz yeah you can!" Em shouted to him.

_Fine. _He stated flatly.

" YAY~ see ya later buddy~" Ember turned to me. " He needs to stop sounding so bored.

-  
NEXT TIME  
They watch horror movies i dont know~

Oh Luciano is 2p Italy incase no one picked that up~ RACHY OUT :D


	3. Chapter 3 Horror movies and sleep overs

And we're back with more My Old Friend. Oh so the morning I started writing this chapter I went into my first morning class, and I was so freaking tired and I faceplant onto my desk and I just yelled 'SOMEONE GET ME A HOT CHOCOLATE SPIKED WITH CAFFEINE I HATE COFFEE! ' Anyone else expect Ember to say something like that?... I think I'm gonna use that...That's all I have to say. ~ Rachel :D

horror movies... crap...

I don't scream, but I yelp or hug a pillow or beg Ember to let me go play super Mario bros.

I'm scared easily. I took my glasses off so I wouldn't have to watch, Em saw me and stuck them back on my face, IM SCARED!

Then there's ember...she loves horror movies, but she's absolutely terrified of them. She takes advantage of my after movie paranoia and constantly tries to scare me. To the point where she once rearranged my room while I was out grocery shopping, then blamed it on little demon children.

Oh and then there's Luciano... He's second in line to inherit the local mafia except his big brother Flavio... Anyway, he's got tons of connections and shit, and is Em's best friend besides me. He acts all tough and emotionless but he's a bit ummm... Easy to scare? If you want to put it nicely that is...

As for Alexander... He looked just about as bored as humanly possible, although everytime Ember and Lovi would hug when they got scared and screamed, he would smirk. And when ever I hugged my little bunny doll, he would start laughing, which freaked Em and Lovi out even more because it was really well timed with the movie and the lightning flashing outside.

At least the pasta was good... Yes Luciano brought us pasta. It was delicious. HORRAY FOR STEREOTYPICAL ITALIAN GOOD COOKING SKILLS~  
I avoided the sauce though... Because 1. Flavio supposedly helped make it, therefor it can't be trusted if you value your life. 2. Once when discussing pasta sauce with Luci, he stumbled and I thought he said blood. It was enough to make me want to avoid it...

_No you moron... You never go to the creepy closet at the end of the hall!_

"NONONONONONONONO!" Em screamed

"Ember stop yelling in my ear." Luciano said rubbing his temples

"IT'S LIKE THEY DON'T KNOW THEY'RE IN A HORROR MOVIE! STOP MOVING TO THE CLOSET!" She yelled at the screen.

Em and I think a lot alike... I just have different ways of expressing my opinion, like really quietly or not at all.

And so, said character got eaten by the monster.

Ember and Luciano hugged again and I squeezed my pillow and doll. Alexander was laughing, which scared us all even more.

When the movie was finally over, I went to my kitchen to get more soda. When I got back to the couch Ember and Luciano had disappeared.

" Where did those two go?" I asked Alexander. He shrugged.

Ember has ninja skills...

"BOO!" She jumped up from behind the kitchen bar, scaring me half to death.

"N-not funny!" I told her. She started snickering.  
I took a step backwards in frustration while I crossed my arms.

A hand shot out from under my kitchen table, which I just happened to be standing next to, and it grabbed my leg.

I let out a heroic shriek of fear and a did a backflip over the couch. I dove onto Alexander and hugged him.

"HIDE ME!" I screamed.

Luciano crawled out from under the table snickering and Ember was rolling on the floor laughing. Alexander was doing his Psycho laugh too.  
_Why do I love that laugh so much...?_

At least I knew how to scare Em back.

"Hey em~~? Wanna spend the night..? I promise I won't try to get my revenge..." I said in a little sing song voice with a devious smirk on my face.

That shut her right up.

"... ICANTFORFEAROFMYLIFE!" She yelled in a slur of words.

"I t-thought so!" Returning to my usual shy ways. Luciano shut up at the fear of my quick personality change, but Alexander was still laughing.

"I-ill call Arthur! And I t-tell him to bring cupcakes!" I threatened.

Alexander looked at me absolutely horrified.  
"Are you fucking insane?!"

I looked at him triumphantly. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

"Holy son of a nun! Rosie! You just said a whole sentence without stuttering!" Ember yelled.

"H-huh? Wh-what about me stuttering?" I asked straightening my crooked hipster nerd glasses. I can't see well without them, unless I squint for a bit...

Em did a faceplant. " DAMNIT!" She slapped the ground.

"E-ember are you alright?" I asked my friend.

"$& !$&&&!& &!& " that pretty much means she mumbled a lot...

"Well, I'd say she's fine..." Luciano said as he nudged her with his foot.

"Bitch, stahp fookin doin dat." I heard her muffled voice. She popped her head up. "Ain't nobody got time for dat!" She said randomly.

"...What the fuck?" Alexander asked.

Ember jumped up. " Don't worry Rosie-poo! You'll talk good one day!"

"T-that wasn't p-proper grammar..." I murmured.

"You don't need to have good grammar to talk good!" She replied happily.

"E-ember... It doesn't work like that..." I sighed.

"I hate to interupt, but Yuki, would you mind letting go of me?" Alexander asked me.

"H- huh? OH! S-sorry!" I quickly let go of him and I jumped to my feet. It was too dark for anyone to see the blush on my face.

You have no idea how good that is for me... I'm in the same room as a nosy, loud, nutcase of a friend. A future mafia running Italian who could ruin my life in an instant. And said person I was blushing over.  
Oh, but Em knew... She always knows... I gave her a pleading look and she remained silent. The good thing about Em is, she knows when she shouldn't do something. No matter how bad she is at 'Reading the mood' she figures it out when it's needed.

"Yeah, whatever don't worry about it." Alexander told me.

"Oh frickbricks! Rosie~ It's too late for me to walk home, mind if I crash here bro?" Ember glanced back and forth between me and the clock in the kitchen.

"T-thats fine." I replied. She grinned.

"Thanks Rosie-poo~"

"D-do you really have to c-call me that?"

"It wouldn't be the same if I didn't. She said smirking.

"F-fine... Do you guys w-wanna hang here t-too?" I asked the boys.

"Eh, I don't want to be anywhere near Flavio so yes." Luciano told me.

I looked at Alexander waiting for his response.

"Well someone has to be responsible and keep an eye on you psychos..." He looked at me in particular when he said that.

_Is he still worried about me trying to jump..?_

"O-okay then... One of you can stay on t-the couch, a-another can s-stay in my p-parents room, and m-me and Em w-will stay in my room." I told them.

Eventually I had changed into my flannel rose pajama pants and rose patterned tank top. Ember was borrowing a giant t-shirt and my sweatpants to sleep in.

We were staying at opposite ends of my bed.

"Night Em..." I murmured.

"Night Rosie..." She replied.

I took my glasses off and held them in my hand and I slowly drifted off into a horrible dream.

_I didn't have my glasses on I couldn't see well. It was raining... I was walking down an empty street I recognized as my neighborhood. I was a bit shorter, I glanced at my reflection in a puddle. I squinted for a moment and an image of my younger self about age twelve looking back at me._

"_Hey Rosie! Get your ass over here!" A voice called. I knew it as the voice of a bully, I started running._

"_Hey where ya goin? Don't you need your glasses back?" It asked mockingly. It was right, running was pointless if I couldn't see where I was going. I slowed to a stop and turned around._

"_Don't you assholes have anything better to do than mess with her?" A voice called._

"_Shit! It's Jones, lets go..." They whispered amongst each other._

_I heard footsteps trudging towards me on the pavement, my glasses were placed into my hands, I set them back on their rightful place and I looked at my savior._

_It was twelve year old Alexander._

"_You okay Yuki?" He asked me._

_I nodded._

"_Alright, come on, Olivers probably having a fit..._

I blinked myself awake. I smiled, that happened just about everyday, only now, I hide my glasses so no one tries to take them. So then I can run home with no reason to stop.

I missed the days when people would stop picking on me because Alexander would save me.

_...I'm thirsty..._

I rolled off the bed, trying not to wake up Ember. I crept out the door and into the kitchen.

The Tv was still on the light coming off of it, I could see Alexander sleeping blank faced on my couch, he was using his jacket as a blanket.

_He looks so cute like that... No. Rosa stop, he's your best friend and he just moved back, he's been gone for three years, he could have completely changed..._

I sighed and walked over to my fridge.

..._damn it... Ember ate all the good stuff..._

I settled for a bottle of water and I sighed again. I started sneaking back to my room. I facepalmed.

In the time I was gone Ember had shifted into a starfish position and was sprawled out across the whole bed.

_Great, ill just go stay in my parents ro- damn Luciano's in there..._

I say there for a moment thinking about where i should go. I eventually decided the floor in the living room would be the most comfortable place.

Alexander was crashing on the couch, and the other chair in there is a lot less comfortable than it looks.

My rug there is plush and fluffy, I set a pillow down next to the heating vent.

It was still a lot colder than I thought it would be...

I shivered a bit and drifted off into a half asleep mess. About half an hour later Alexander stirred awake.  
He looked down at me. "... God Yuki..." He said getting up. He walked over to me and picked me carrying me over to my couch, I was still in that Limbo of sleep and conscious. He set me on the couch and covered me with his jacket.

He went off to the other side of the room and sat in the chair. He had managed to fall asleep instantly.

_He's so sweet sometimes..._ I smiled. _Goodnight Alexander..._

-

Well that was fun, Macks been bugging me to finish this chapter ALL WEEK!  
Doing homework _Hey did you finish writing it yet?_ _**No not yet...**_  
In the halls at school _Hey are ya done?_ _**No...**_  
Three in the morning _YA DONE?!_ _**Mack... Go the fuck to sleep...**_

Okay that last one was an exaggeration but you get the idea.

NOW LEAVE MEH ALONE~ Rachy :D


	4. Chapter 4 THIS IS WHY WE DON'T WAKE HER!

Once upon a time I tried to think of something witty to say in the authors note~ RACHY :D

I was awoken from my peaceful slumber wrapped in Alexander's jacket due to the smell of...  
... Cupcakes..? Wait what!?  
Alexander had been awoken as well, he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall.  
"OLIVER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He hissed thinking I was asleep.  
"Oh~ I thought I'd bring cupcakes to you and your little friends~" He replied smiling.  
"Oliver, first off that's really fucking creepy, second how the hell did you even get in here?"  
"Oh~dear little Rosie didn't lock the balcony windows, so I just climbed in~"  
"... god damnit Oliver..." Alexander said shaking his head.  
"Alexander! You aren't wearing your coat!" Oliver exclaimed he did a girly gasping pose. Something is wrong with that man...  
"Yeah, I gave it to Yuki you limey psycho..."  
"OOOO~~~ You're such a gentlemen!" He yelled trying to glomp his poor younger brother, he simply stepped to the side and let the crazy brit smash into the wall.  
Honestly... I feel bad for the wall...  
Ember walked into the room, I still pretended I was asleep to avoid the horrors about to come. Ember isn't a morning person, waking her up anything earlier than ten am on a weekend was automatic death for anyone responsible.  
She stalked into the room looking like the girl from the Ring... I mentally screamed and prayed for my friend to not kill them. The only one who can calm her down when she's like this is Luciano, and as far as I knew he was still sleeping.  
"... You sons of nuns... woke me up... at eight a-m ON A SUNDAY! I OUGHTA KILL YOU BASTARDS!" Ember shouted.  
Luciano burst into the room. "CALMDOWNCALMDOWNCALMDOWNCALM DOWN!" He yelled in Embers face.  
Ember started screaming, Luciano shrieked, Oliver was offering people cupcakes, Alexander was shaking his head, and I was still fake sleeping.  
I eventually had reached my limit of noise tolerance. I picked up two couch cushions and I shuffled between Ember and Luciano. I stuffed a pillow in each of their faces, I went up to Oliver and told him cupcakes shouldn't be served for breakfast because it wasn't very healthy. After I had managed to silence everyone, I went over to Alexander and handed him his coat.  
"Th-thank you." I stammered.  
"No problem." He said still rubbing his head. If I wasn't so level headed, I'd be doing the same thing.  
"...So?" Ember began. "You guys wanna play cards?"  
We all shrugged and walked into my band/card room. It's wear I let Ember practice her guitar, and I hold Poker night.  
When my parents stopped paying attention to me, I had no source of money, just a deck of cards and my wit. I'd go into the center of the city and do card tricks, people would tip me. Then at night I'd play poker and bet my tips, I was pretty good and usually went home with four times as much cash as earlier.  
Now I have a part time job at a video game store, I get to take home any extra games, which is why I own so many old game systems and all, but I still play cards for fun and whenever I need extra cash.  
"So, blackjack, gin, What game?" I asked.  
"Texas hold em'" Em replied as she dealt cards.  
"Aces high or low?"  
"High... How come you aren't stuttering?" She asked me pausing.  
"...I- I don't know, cards make me confident..."  
Ten minutes later, I had cleared everyone of nearly half the money they had with them. Meanwhile as they grumbled unhappily, I was humming the tune to Poker face by Megapoid.  
"Rosie-poo! How the fudge bucket do you do that?!" Ember asked flailing her hands.  
I shrugged and gave her an 'I dunno logic?' Look and went back to counting the quick fifty bucks i just made.  
"Oh em? We should probably practice later!" I told her. I played bass, she played guitar, together... We can play! Dun dun duunnn~~( I'm so sorry, I felt as though Mack would like me to include that...dun dun duunnn~~)  
"Ve, forget this! I lost to much money." Luciano slapped the table setting his cards down. "You win miss Rosa..."  
He turned to Ember. " what about you Bella?"  
I froze when I heard this, I speak English, Japanese, Italian, Russian, Spanish, and French. Unless I'm going insane... Luciano just called Ember beautiful...  
"Dude? What did you call me..? I dunz speak Italian dude..."  
"Nothing! I said ember!" He got up from the table and hurried out of the room. "I'll make us all some pasta!"  
Ember turned back to us. "Well, that was weird, but at least we'll get more pasta." She added.  
Oliver frowned and pouted a bit. "I don't understand while we can't have cupcakes!"  
Alexander sighed and facepalmed. "Oliver shut up..." I could picture him mentally saying 'limey psycho' at the end of that.  
Ember jumped up from the table. "YOU SON OF A NUN! IF YOU MENTION CUPCAKES ONE MORE TIME I'LL MURDER WITH MY KNIFE!"  
Oliver looked a little shocked. "What do you have against cuppy cakes~?"  
Ember growled and flicked out her pocket knife. "You son of a nun!" She jumped up and dove across the table, Oliver jumped up and ran out of the room screaming. Ember ran out after him, leaving me and Alexander alone.  
"...Why is everyone we know insane?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "They make good company." I said setting the deck of cards in my pocket. "we should probably go after them before they trash my home..."  
We calmly left the room only to see Ember dive at Oliver. Luciano grabbed Em from behind. " CALM DOWN! VE~ WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO ANGRY IN THE MORNING!?"  
"Him and his stupid ass cupcakes! He started it! That's what woke me up so early!" Ember quickly got over emotional and started crying hysterically. "Why can't you people just leave me alone in the morning!? I NEED MAH SLEEP!"  
Luciano scooped her up and brought her over the couch. "Ve, calm down Ember, you'll wake everyone in the building up..." Luciano trailed off once he realized Ember had fallen asleep... On top of him...  
Awkward...  
Alexander rubbed his head. "Well thats one problem solved." He turned to Oliver. "No more fucking cupcakes." He said calmly.  
He turned to face me. "Christ, Yuki I'm sorry my brother is such a fucking nutcase."  
"D-don't worry a-about it. With Ember, this kinda h-happens every d-day..." I giggled. "Although... S-she never threatened t-to kill me..."  
"... You can't stay out of trouble can you?"  
"N-nope! I- I mean yes! Of course I c-can!" I crossed my arms and gave him an annoyed glare.  
He smirked at me. "Whatever doll..."  
My eyes widened. _Doll?! Again?_  
Oliver broke the silence between us.  
"Aww! I remember when you two did that when you were younger! Oh so very cute!"  
He wrapped an arm around the two of us and pulled us into a incredibly awkward hug.  
Alexander picked his hand off his shoulder with his thumb and two fingers. He grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me away from his clingy brother.  
"Oliver... Go bother Frenchy."  
"Louis!~ yes, he must be up by now!" He rushed out the door carrying a tray of cupcakes in his arms. I heard him yell. "OH LLLOOOOUUUIIISSSS~~~~ CARE FOR A CUPCAKE~?"  
I waited till I heard his footsteps fade out, then I realized Alexander was still holding my hand. I said nothing. His hands were nice and warm, mine were freezing.  
"Ve, she finally calmed down..." He sighed. "Sometimes... I don't even..." He trailed off.  
"W-well, you g-gotta admire h-her energy." I told him.  
Alexander let go of my hand. "Sure Yuki, you can do that until she goes on a fun little murderous rampage." He walked behind the couch and looked down at Ember and Luciano.  
"I hate to be pulling an Oliver statement right now, but I remember she did shit like this a lot when we were kids." He said. "Well if this is the same, I doubt anything else has changed. Is hiroshi still confusing with his answers? Nicholas still freaky as hell? Flavio still a tomato psycho?" He asked.  
"W-well... Yes, y-yes, and yes." I replied to him, holding my hands behind my back. They were clasped together trying to preserve the previous warmth.  
"Hm. Well I guess I'll survive the next few days perfectly fine. Oh, and Yuki? Your hand is freezing." He took my hand in his own and held it tightly until he was sure it was no longer cold.  
I don't know why I did, but I blushed and looked away, smiling shyly.  
"I-it's fine Alexander r-really y-you don't have to..." I trailed off as he let go.  
"Hey, I know why you're stuttering. It's because your cold!" Ember jumped up from Luciano's arms and pointed at me.  
It might have been just me, but I think I saw disappointment flash in Luci's eyes.  
"I-I have a s-speech problem!"  
"NAAAAAHHHH, you're just to shy to get a sentence across, lighten up dude, we're your bros, you can talk to us no problem." She walked up to me and poked my forehead as she said that.  
"I-is this necessary?"  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
I sighed and grabbed her hand, I lowered it away from my face. "D-don't you h-have to go b-bother someone e-else?"  
She looked at her wrist of hair ties. "Not until noon." She replied smiling.  
MY BEST FRIEND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!  
"OH! Rosie...? Can I copy your answers on the math homework? I didn't do it andidontwanttoandwehaveschoo ltommorrowsoitwouldbeawesome ifyouwouldletme!" She said so quickly I barely heard her.  
"We have school..." I groaned.  
_I was hoping I would have a little more time before Alexander would start hating me too..._  
_"_CANIHAZTHEANSWERS?!"  
"Y-yeah... Hold on I-ill go g-get the s-sheet..." I murmured as I went over to wear I usually tossed my school bag.  
Ember went over to her backpack that I didn't even know she had brought with her and she pulled out the one page of homework.  
Ember is weird about school work. When I'm around usually I write all the answers and she'll copy them down. But whenever I leave for a bit during work time, I'll come back and she'll have finished the work with entirely correct answers.  
Ember confuses me sometimes...  
"T-the weekend went by so quickly..." I sighed.  
"Eh. There's always next week. We should get more ice cream later!" Em proclaimed.  
"C-can we p-please just get t-through your h-homework first..." I asked.

-  
YEAH NEW CHAPTER HELLZ YEAH!  
I'm going to bed now... GOOD NIGHT~ :D


	5. Chapter 5 School It's still morning

NEW CHAPTER YEEEEAAAAHHHH! :D RACHY

-

* * *

I'm pretty sure it's a universal thing to hate Mondays. But I was hating that stupid day more than ever.

As I'm sure you guessed, today was Monday. It was also the day I had to return to that hell hole of a school which I was positive, it was going to be the reason Alexander would start hating me. Just like every other person at school.

Hell, even some of the teachers hate me! I don't even know what I did! They just glare at me for no reason! And then praise all the kids who pick on me...

I usually try not to look flashy, especially considering I'm so visible in the 'hey look a nerd lets kill it!' aspect of things, I try my best to blend in. Unfortunately it's hard to blend in when you're one of the only people who isn't dressed like a slut.

My dignity is to valuable for me to sink to that level. So, of course Im positive the very second I leave my building my day will start rolling down hill.

"Hey Yuki!"

I whirled around to see Alexander moving towards me as I was leaving my building.

"Goodmorning." I replied with a mouthful, I had a piece of toast stuffed in my mouth because I had woken up late. My hair was soaked because I hadn't had time to dry it. I had put it in a ponytail and stuffed it in my hood. My glasses weren't even on straight. I didn't feel like being properly dressed so I just put on some sweatpants, and a white t-shirt.

I wasn't violating school dress code so what do I care? I looked presentable to say the least...

We began the short walk to school. I felt a weight slump against me.

"G-good morning Ember..." I sighed.

"RROOOOSSIIEEE~ I'm so friggin tired!" She moaned. She sounded drunk, but this is actually usual for her on mondays. You already know she isn't a morning person in general, but when it comes to school... It's like she's hungover.

"Ve, here you two go on ahead, I'll make sure she gets to school." Luciano said as he approached us.

"T-thanks, we'll s-see you guys in h-homeroom." I said to them.

Ember jerked her head up. "Alex! Dude, bro!... Keep close to Rosie... Kay man?"

_Thanks for watching out for me Em..._

Alexander nodded and we continued walking.

_THISISGONNASUCKTHISISGONNASU CKTHISISGONNASUCK!_

I knew this was going to be a bad day, I had a horrible feeling in my gut. That somehow, things were going to be worse than usual.

I lead Alexander through the front door of our high school.  
We moved quickly through the halls to homeroom. A few minutes later we were joined by Luciano who supposedly carried Ember the entire way there. Ember had fallen asleep with her head on Lucianos shoulder.

"SOMEONE GET ME SOME HOT CHOCOLATE SPIKED WITH CAFFEINE!" Ember yelled as she stirred awake.

"Ve! Stop yelling in my ear!" Luciano complained as he set Ember down in her seat. She face planted onto her desk and moaned some more. Luciano sat to the seat right of her.

I sat to Embers left, and Alexander sat to my left.  
Some jock who sits next to me won't be to happy about that...

"A-Alexander? S-someone already s-sits there. T-they might g-get mad a-at you!" I informed him.

He gave me a smirk. "Do you really think I care?"

"W-well, no but..."

"My point exactly." And he ended that conversation.  
About five minutes later the idiotic jock in question walked into the room. He went over to Alexander and planted an unrealistically large hand on the desk and leaned down over him.

"That's my seat you know?"

"I don't see your name on it." Alexander replied calmly.

"Yeah. Well it's mine, so get up."

"How bout no? I like this spot, view was great till your ugly ass face got in the way."

"Listen you little shit! That's my seat! And if you don't get out now I'm gonna-"

"Hey dumbass!" A kid named Andrew shouted across the room. He was one of Embers friends. "Don't you have anything better to do than bitch to the new kid!"

The jock turned to Andrew. "YOU GOT ANYTHING ELSE FUNNY TO SAY MCNEIL!"  
Alexander took the distraction as an opportunity. He stood up from the desk and shoved the jock. I stuck my foot out from under the desk to trip him and he fell over. Andrew came over from the other side of the room. He held up a stack of books and dropped them on the dudes face.  
"Whoops..." He turned to me and Alexander. " Sorry man, they're all kinda asses. But im sure Rosie can tell you that seeing as they usually mess with her." He glanced at me then back to Alexander. "My names Andrew by the way."

"Hey, My names Alex."

I knew right there that they were gonna get along just fine. They're both sarcastic. A match made in heaven~

Andrew looked over at Em. "Did Ember get high on churros again or is it just Monday?"

"Probably both." Alexander replied.

"Shut...up... you... nun children...!" Ember moaned.

Our homeroom teacher walked in. Mrs. Billings. She. Kicks. ASS.  
We usually just call her 'Mama Bills' No one knows why. When we're done with class work, she lets us use our phones and shit. HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!

"Austin, get off the floor." Mama Bills stated. "Good morning everyone, how was your weekend?"  
She got various murmurs in response.

"Yeah thats great. Any way we have a new student. Class meet Alexander Jones. Some of you seem to have already been acquainted."  
She glanced at me, Luciano, Ember, and Andrew.

"Which is a good thing I suppose," She continued. "So, at least you'll have some friends to help you around."

She gave us our assignment for homework and let us start working. I did the work for myself and Ember. And I finished all of it.  
_Kickass! No homework for me!_  
Alexander, Luciano, and Andrew finished as well. Mrs. Billings never gave us a lot of work. That is another reason why she kicks ass! I could spend a whole hour naming the rest.

Since everyone seemed to be finished, people started meandering around the room. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of girls went towards Alexander.  
_I don't blame them... He is really cute... Yeah, I had no chance... Maybe it'll be one of the nice girls... I'm really pushing my luck on this..._

"Hey~" cooed Marley.

_...Son of a bitch..._

"Hey." He replied, just trying to be polite I figured.  
I didn't want to look like I was jealous, so I put my headphones in and I started listening to Falling In Reverse. I put and ear bud next to Ember. Seeing as it was one of her favorite bands.

_I'm going to give him his space... I'll act like I'm not jealous... But I'll make sure he's always happy._

"So~ Do you wanna hang out sometime?" She asked him sweetly.  
Out of the very corner of my eye, I saw Alexander glance at me, then back at Marley.

"Yeah, sure. What day do you have in mind?" He asked smirking. My heart ached but I ignored it and turned up the volume.

"Rosie...turn it down I'm tryin to sleep...!" Ember moaned. I just pulled the earbud away a bit.

"Mmmm... How bout later today~" She replied smiling.

I pulled out my deck of cards and I just started shuffling them.  
_Calm down..._

I sighed heavily and started doing card tricks, trying to keep my mind off the fact that on the first day he gets back to school, girls start swarming him, meanwhile my crush from when I was twelve has carried on and only grown stronger.

Well Fuck.

-

* * *

:D ~ Rachel  
Nope.

Mack says Embers lines leave her in tears from laughter... I don't know...


	6. Chapter 6 Taking some swings

...Huh You say somethin? Sorry I was listening to Carrots and Sticks... I picture myself saying something similar to my brother, minus the whole marriage thing... I still love my nii-chan he. Kicks. ASS! He's the best big bro ever! 3  
~Rachy :D

-

Homeroom was over now, and I had to wake Ember up, which is a dangerous responsibility. I COULD DIE!

"Ve, I will wake up the Angelo Bella." Luciano told me.

"Y-you do know I u-understand I-italian r-right?"

He flashed several shades of red then turned away. "You heard none of it! Go to class!" He dramatically pointed to the door.

"L-lets go Alexander..." I sighed and put my cards away.

The crowd of girls around glared at me. I didn't really care, they do that everyday regardless, it's not even intimidating any more.

Alexander nodded at me and stood up. I straightened my glasses and headed for the hallway, Alexander right by my side.

"S-so we have g-gym today..." I told him. I heard a few girls squeak. I guess they assumed if we were playing basketball today, we might do the shirts vs. skins team division. Skins meant they didn't wear a shirt.

I blushed at the thought of Alexander, but I pushed it aside, we were in our baseball unit at school. Today was going to be batting practice.  
I smiled as a distant memory was recalled.

_I was eleven, and Alexander and I were playing catch in the park. Baseball was our favorite sport. We decided we would take some swings._  
_Alexander's swing was perfect of course he hit the ball really far away... It was my turn._

_"Awesome Yuki! Turn your back foot a bit, that'll help." He told me. I hadn't done as bad as I thought I had._  
_I swung again, we watched the ball fly. It was getting out of sight, we started running after it._

_When we finally caught up with it, we saw it had landed a little ahead of Alexander's._

_"Way to go Yuki!" Alexander put a hand on top of my head and grinned down at me. Even when we were younger, he was still way taller than me._

"Yuki?" Alexander asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was staring back down at me. Hes still way taller than me.

"What are we doing exactly?" He asked me. I pointed to one of the batting cages the coaches had set up for my small gym class of twenty.

"B-batting practice." I answered quietly. I shuffled forward and picked up an Easton XL1. It was one nice bat. I handed it to Alexander, it was too heavy for me, not really good for me.

"G-go ahead, t-take some swings..." I told him stepping back a bit. He seemed to be fine off on his own, so I went to go find another bat.

Eventually I found a smaller one that was a bit better for me. I took a swing with it.

Alexander looked at me and frowned.

"Yuki what happened, you had a kick ass swing a while ago, what happened to it?"

"I-I haven't been able t-to practice in a while..." I told him.

_I've been to busy running..._

He said a very familiar line. I don't think he remembered that day when we were little. "Turn your back foot a bit, that'll help."

I did as he said. He frowned a little.

"No, you aren't keeping your arms up long enough."

He walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and positioned his hands on top of mine. He was still nice and warm. And I was still freezing.

"Like this." He gestured to where his hands were.  
I was blushing madly, he was smirking again.

"A-are you d-doing this on purpose?!" I stammered looking away from him.

"Meh. I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to be helpful." He stated flatly.

He let go of me and stepped back a bit.

"Now try." He told me. I nodded and swung.

"Good yuk-"

"ALIE~~ can you help me please~?" A girl sung from across the room.

_No! He's with m-... No, he isn't don't get attached... Come on Rosa, you knew he was gonna go, just let him be happy..._

Alexander walked away from me and torward the girl. "Be back in a bit Yuki."

I nodded and went right back to swinging, imagining the girls head as a baseball. It quickly helped calm down the tweaks of jealousy picking on my heart.  
I almost forgot what I was mad about, Alexander even came back over, the girl looked slightly annoyed like a plan she had didn't work.

_That'll teach her not to try and seduce my friend!_

Across the room some jocks had stolen a smaller boys glasses. I didn't know him well, he was a new kid.

"H-hey!" I yelled running to defend him as they pushed him down. "K-knock it off!" I said stepping between them as the boy struggled to stand up.

"What are ya gonna do about it Rosie?" They asked plucking my glasses off my face.

"G-give those back! I can't see without them!" I jumped up and tried to snatch them back, they were just out of my reach. He was holding them above his head. At least that's where I assumed they were, I can't see to far without them.

"Aww, little Rosie can't se-" the guy choked mid sentence as I heard something bounce to the ground followed by a loud thud.

Footsteps were heading towards me and the boy who managed to rise to his knees.

My glasses were placed back on my face and my first sight was Alexander lowering his hands away from me. The guy had been knocked out and a baseball sized bruise was forming on the side of his head.

He turned to the other two jocks who were stepping back as he slung the bat over his shoulder.

"The fuck are you two looking at?!" He glared at them and they nearly shit themselves.

"N-nothing man! W-we were just k-kidding around man!" They sounded more like me than members of the football team.

"Get outta here you good for nothin' fucks."  
And with that they turn and ran away, their dignity leaving them in the form of tears of fear and lost pride.

I knelt down next to the boy. "A-are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright... Thanks." He replied.

I turned my attention back to Alexander as he started sounding a bit more menacing.

"If you so much as stand within ten fucking feet of her, I will personally take your head and shove it up your ass! DO I FUCKING MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He grabbed the dazed bully by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up.

The guy nodded in fear.

Alexander punched him in the face then shoved him away. "Get the fuck out now!"

Alexander turned back to us and picked the boys glasses up from the ground.

"Here." He handed them to the boy then he looked at me. "You okay Yuki?"

"Y-yeah I'm alright..." I sighed fixing my glasses.

We went back to practice swings and eventually gym was over and we had to go back to homeroom.

I was counting my blessings! We would get to go back to the awesomeness that is MAMA BILLS!

We were walking back the hall when I heard some cursing in Italian.

"CAZZO CAZZO CAZZO! ROSA HELP! VEEEE~~" Luciano came down the hallway running faster than humanly possible and he hid behind me and Alexander cowering in fear.

Ember was running down the hall as well, only she was leaving a trail of fire and she had a murderous look on her face as well.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

-  
End chapter...

CAZZO means fuck in Italian if you were wondering~


	7. Chapter 7 Pooki

AND WE'RE BACK! YEAH KAY BYE! :D ~ Rachel

* * *

"V-ve... I stole her energy drink, because she always drinks to much!" Luciano stammered.

"Ya know I've heard of stupid ideas," Alexander began. "But that was just downright moronic!"

I ran up to Ember and held her shoulders as I tried to keep her forward, converse have absolutely no traction, so I just started sliding on the floor.

I called to Alexander. "RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNFUCKINGRUN IFYOUVALUEYOURLIFE!"

Ember stopped moving and looked at me. "SON OF A NUN! Rosie! You just said another full sentence without stuttering!"

"Huh? What do yo- AND now I see your point!" I told her without one single pause or stutter.

Everyone was staring at me in utter shock till something fluffy brushed up against me and Ember.

We looked down and saw a cute little black and white kitten.

"POOKI!" Ember and I cried in unison. We knelt down and picked up the kitty.

Luciano bought Pooki for Ember on her birthday a month ago, the little guy tries to follow her everywhere.

"Okay Luci... Because Pooki's here, I guess you're off the hook... But I swear if you ever touch my monster energy again I'll rip off you-"

I quickly covered her mouth as a teacher walked by and she stuffed Pooki into the side of her coat. The guys stood in front of us and we tried to look as casual as possible.  
The lady told us to get to class. Ember shoved Pooki into my arms.

"Can you talk Mama Bills into letting us keep Pooki around? I kinda got in trouble during drama..."

"Doing what?"

"Chasing Luciano in a fit of psychotic rage." She gave me a crazy smile.

I sighed and told her I would. Pooki licked my cheek and i smiled.

I held him up so Alexander could see him.

"Is-isn't he cute!" I said going back to my stuttering.

He held out his hand and Pooki started rubbing his head against his jacket sleeve.

Several girls stopped gossiping in the hall and turned just to go 'awwww'

Alexander smiled at me. "Yeah, it is pretty cute." He paused for a moment then let his arm drop, he shrugged. "Well, whatever."  
He dropped the smirk and put on a bored look.

_Aww, he's trying to act tough... Well he is pretty strong anyway~_

Pooki curled up in my arms and we started walking back down the hall.

We walked into the room.

" m- miss billings?"

"Is it Embers cat again?"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

"Alright he can stay..." she sighed. She handed me a ball of yarn we would use in class for measurements. I set Pooki and the yarn on my desk and watch the adorableness roll out before me.

I looked at Alexander. Once again he was swamped by girls. They were all flirting with him. He wasn't paying them any mind, he was just talking to Marly.

That was a giant slap in the face for me. Marly made my life hell after Alexander moved. And here she was, sweet talkin him.

She looked over at me at and smirked a little. I knew what she was doing.

She obviously could tell I liked him, that's something girls cans see, but she liked him too, and because she hates me she could get a two in one deal of breaking my heart while picking on me.

_She isn't as stupid as I thought. Hm..._

I turned away and looked at Pooki. He looked back up at me and let it a little 'mew' it was a cuteness overload!

All the girls around Alexander looked and started saying 'awwww' with various side comments of 'so cute' 'I just wanna pick it up' ECT.

One of the girls stepped forward to try and pet the kitten.

The room suddenly went cold. Ember magically teleported between my desk and the girl, apparently she can sense when someone was going near Pooki without permission. Well, it got her out of the principles nice and quick. Ember scared the shit out of just about everyone besides myself, Andrew, and Alexander, who kinda saw it coming. she grabbed the frightened girls wrist.

"Bitch... Back the fuck up. AND STAY AWAY FROM POOKI!" She had another can of monster energy in her hand, it was completely empty.

_She must have chugged it on the way here..._

Luciano tried to steal these things from her for a very good reason. If Em keeps up the 'chug a can five times a day habit' She could die. As you can imagine, I don't want to lose one of my only friends.

Ember crushed the can in her hand and the girl backed away.

Ember isn't that scary if you get to know her. She just has random spazz moments. She turned to me still glaring. I gave her a blank look.

I sighed. "Wi-will you stop l-looking at me like that if I pay for lunch today?"

"HELLZ to the YEAH!" She exclaimed doing a double fist pump.

Ember never had lunch, so I payed for both of us. On a good day, Luciano would bring a bunch of pasta and he would share with her.

I think Luciano likes her...

Ember scooped Pooki up. "So Mama Bills told us he can stay?" She looked at me hopefully.

I nodded smiling. They say cats make people happier. And I was in a lovely mood... Not.  
I'm just really good at not reacting.

Besides, I'm too shy to voice any opinion other than the one that makes the majority of people happy. Because theres less chance of me getting beaten up for it, unless someone might get hurt.

I hate the thought of others in pain.

In other words... I GIVE TO MANY FUCKS! I care too much.

LETS FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH~

* * *

I was leading Alexander to the cafeteria. Despite all of the girls who offered to go with him, he declined them and went with me, causing my pale face to turn every shade of red known to humanity.

We met up with Ember at the round table in the corner of the room. It was right next to the window, and if you stayed at school late enough in the day, it was a very lovely place to watch the sun go down, it changes everything a orange tint, everything gets shiny. It's... beautiful.

I dragged Ember into the lunch and I grabbed myself a salad. Ember came back with a slice of pizza and... SURPRISE~ Another monster energy.

"... Em? Haven't you had enough for one day?" I asked quietly. She didn't hear me and went to go sit Luciano and Alexander.

I sat next to Alexander.

"D-do you want anything to eat?" He had no lunch.

"No."

I looked down at my lunch uneasily, I glanced back at him. Something had been bugging me.

"T-that guy...?"

"Hm?"

"T-that guy you hit... a few weeks ago for me... D-did you kill him?!" I asked keeping my voice down so no one else could hear.

He looked down at me. "No, but I wish I did~"

"Huh? What did she ask ya Alex?" Ember asked from the other side of the table.

Alexander grinned at me. "I don't have the slightest idea what she said." And he ended that conversation.  
Ember gave me a weird smirk as well. I returned it with a 'DON'TGETTHEWRONGIDEAOMG' face.

She shook her head, still smiling.

Luciano was staring at the now empty can of Monster, horrified. I think we're all terrified by Embers sugar levels.

I went back to looking down at my salad, my straight brown hair falling in my face, along with my glasses sliding to the tip of my nose.

"Mew~" I looked down at my converse seeing Pooki curled up at my feet, he must have tried to Ember here. I picked him up and set him on the table. I leaned my face down so I was eye level with him.

"Hi Pooki~"

Does anyone else notice that it's easier to talk to a cat than to another person?

He gave another little meow...

Then he grabbed my glasses off my face and scurried to Ember. He placed them down in front of her and meowed again.

"E-EM! I need those!" I squeaked. I jumped from the table and reached across to grab my glasses.

"Aw~ But Rosie~ You look so cute without glasses!" She exclaimed. I could tell she was holding them in her hands.

"Yeah, too bad I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THEM!"

"You might be better off without them, you're speaking in complete sentences." Alexander chimed into our conversation.

"..." I sat back down quietly as I consciously became aware that most of the people in the cafeteria was staring at me. "J-just give t-them back..." I murmured.

* * *

END CHAPTER LETS GET SOME CAKE! :D


	8. Chapter 8 CALLED IT!

These might be coming out kinda slowly. A very close friend of mine is going through a very rough and personal situation which I'm very involved in and it's very... Upsetting to me and, yeah at least it's inspirational for writing.  
Sincerely sorry~ RACHY (´･_･`)

* * *

I had to walk around school for the rest if the day completely blind because Ember refused to give me back my glasses

Of course, the teachers hated on me, except for Mama Bills who didn't hate me for some unexplained reason.

Eventually after tripping over everything, having Alexander catch me over and over, and lots of begging, at the end of the school day Em gave me back my glasses.

_Thank god..._

I blinked a bit, letting reality refocus.

"T-that's better!" I said.  
Ember stuck her tongue out at me and Luciano stood beside her blank faced.

Several moments later we all went back to my apartment because no one ever seems to want to go to there own home.

Ember and Luciano sat down on the couch, Alexander went to his place to make sure Oliver 'didn't fuck with anything' as he put it.

"I know you want me oh~ you know I want ya ah~" Ember sung next to Luciano doing some kind of arm roll with her hands.

Luciano looked like he could explode.

"Bella- I mean Ember, can I please talk to you in the other room?"

"Uh, yeah sure bro." Ember replied looking at him slightly confused. They got up and went to the band room.

Luciano shut the door behind them.

I instantly ninja modded my way to the door and pressed my ear up against it. I could faintly hear Luciano say,  
"Ti amo..."

I jumped away from the door in shock.

_I SO CALLED IT!_

At that moment Alexander walked back in. He was about to say something but I shushed him and put my ear up to the door again.

They were done talking and I heard them walking back to the door.

_Crap! Crap! Act natural!_

I did a flip over the couch and landed on it like I had been lying there for a while. I kept a straight face and pulled out my phone, how lucky was I that angry birds was open?!

"O-oh hey g-guys? What were you doing in t-there?" I asked.

They were holding hands, and smiling at each other.

"Luciano is taking me out to dinner, it's five now, we better get going~"

"F-FIVE?!" I jumped up. "I-IM GONNA B-BE LATE FOR WORK!" I exclaimed. "T-there's no way I can r-run the whole w-way..."

"I can give you a ride Yuki." Alexander told me.

"S-seriously?!"

"Yeah, meet me out front in two minutes." He turned and walked out my door.

I ran into my bedroom and changed into my Assassins Creed t-shirt, and I tied my hair up with a Kirby bow. I grabbed the keys to my apartment and ran out the door to the stairs.

"DONTMAKEOUTONMYCOUCH!" I screamed to Ember and Luciano over my shoulder.

Instead of taking the stairs like a normal, civilized, human being, I slid down the railing, childishly, but epic nonetheless.  
I met Alexander out front. He was waiting near a badass motorcycle.  
_...holy shit that's cool..._  
He looked at me. "You all set?"

I nodded as set sat down on the bike. I sat behind him.

"You might wanna hang on." He grinned crazily. I gripped his jacket in my frail little hands, thinking that would actually be enough.

Sometimes I'm a lot dumber than I seem.

I almost flew away.

"WHATTHEFUCKINGSHIT?!EEEKKKKK!" I screamed. I regained my grip, this time I held Alexander's torso into a death lock.

Alexander gave me another grin accompanied by a psyco laugh.

"Slow down!" I cried. I stuffed my face into the back of his coat and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You bastard!"

"Meh."

That went on for about ten minutes before we got to the place i worked. A pleasant little game shop.

"Later Yuki." Alexander gave me a two finger salute and he took off.

I sighed and went into work. The place was owned by a kid in my schools parents. His name is Hiroshi, he has no interest in selling games he prefers watching anime, so, I scored this job because our parents know each other.  
I think Alexander and him hung out when they were younger as well.

_I've been remembering a lot of stuff lately..._

* * *

UGH JEEZ TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH! Thank Mack for the lack of spelling errors, she proof read this. Now im going to take a nap. BYE :D Rachy Just remember the delay these might have, so sorry!


	9. Chapter 9 NO LOLLIPOP LUXURY

Hey, check out my DA i made a picture of Ember, you can get to it through my FF profile... Yeah, maybe by the time I upload this chapter I'll have a picture of Rosa... IDK! STORY TIME!

* * *

The bell to the shop rang after I had spent several hours alphabetizing the games out of pure boredom.

"H-hello Hiroshi." I greeted the boy as he went behind the counter to where his home was. I got up off the floor where I was sitting in front of an old wooden shelf full of NES games. I was so tempted to ask if I could borrow them. Especially that copy of Mega Man 2, probably the only one in the series I haven't beaten.

"Oh. Rosie, hello." He replied boredly. I'm pretty sure everything bores him. He always gives people really two-faced answers like "Maybe." or "I'll think about it."

It gets annoying after awhile, he's a very indifferent person, getting an opinion out of him is absolute hell.

He walked away ditching me in the shop alone. Not that I really cared, I was supposed to clock out right now anyway. I hurried home, it was getting dark and I was not in the mood for a repeat of two weeks ago. Not to mention it looked like it's going to rain.

_One day... ONE DAY I WILL BRING HOME MEGA MAN TWOOOO!..._

I reached my apartment just as it was starting to rain, I casually walked up the ten flights of stairs, I don't need to exercise. I walk that four or five times a day, I swear it's like three miles, and then I walk to school and work everyday.

I reached the ebony door leading to my home, I took out my keys and opened the lock.

Ember and Luciano were on the couch, doing exactly what I told them not to do before I left. I grabbed the broom I had next to the door and ran over hitting them on the heads with it.

"N-No! I said d-don't make out o-on my couch!" I hit them with the brooms some more until Luciano retreated to the other side of the room and Ember hid behind my couch.

"DAMN ROSIE! YOU SCARY!" Ember yelled.

I put my free hand on my hip.

"Y-You're damn r-right I am!" I pouted.

"Ya know, you'd be scarier if you stopped stuttering." She said grinning. I lifted the broom again and she dropped her smirk.

I sighed and stormed off into my room, I slammed the door shut behind me. I flicked my old NES on and I sat like L from Death Note on my bed. I was playing Kirby Adventure.

Ember burst in.

"Yo motherfucker! WAZ UP!?... Why the fuck is it so dark in here?"

"It's easier to see the screen this way." I replied completely absorb in the game.

"HOLY SON OF NUN! ROSIE DIDN'T STUTTER!" She screamed absolutely horrified.

She ran across the room, trapping me in her death grip of affection.

"I- CAN'T B-BREATH!" I choked squirming out of her grip. "I-I'm the scary one?! Y-You almost k-killed me!"

Luciano snickered from the doorway, I shot him a look, he just continued snickering, just quieter.

Ember dragged me out of my 'Yuki Cave' I crossed my arms. "T-this is demeaning!" I said.

"Good thing no one's around to see it huh?" She gave me a cheeky grin as she pulled me to the band room. She tossed me my rose red bass and she picked up her own lime green guitar with two pink hearts.

"JAM SESSION MOFOS!" Ember yelled strumming the tune to Diary Of Jane, just slower and at a higher and happier tune.

"...Where the hell did I learn this song?" Ember asked.

"I was listening to it the other day remember?"

"Oooooohhhhhh... Well at least it isn't Lollipop Luxury, that song i-"

I screamed. "NONONONO! Anything but that freaky ass s-song!"

Alexander burst in through my door. "Yuki! Why the hell were you screaming!?"

"D-DEAR GOD H-HIDE MEEEEE!" I ran over to him and hid behind him before Ember could pull out her Ipod to torture me with. I grabbed Alexanders jacket. For comfort reasons.  
Luciano was cracking up. Alexander shot him a look and he immediately shut up. If I could do that to people, I wouldn't have to run away from Ember screaming.

Ember jumped onto Luciano, knocking both of them to the floor.

"I'm the only one who gets to laugh at Rosie! It's my job!" She said while giggling.

While those two did some spazzy things, Alexander and I ninja moded out into the living room.

"I'll ask again, why were you screaming? I could hear from the lobby."

"W-why were y-you in the l-lobby?"

"I asked first."

"Fine. E-ember was g-gonna p-play the m-most terrifying m-music video e-ver made!" I answered.

"Yeah, seems legit. Anyway I was saying bye to-"

_Don't say Marly. Don't say Marly. Don't say Marly!_

"Marly."

…_..;ljgb/ljfdghralfkjgah, ;oyhakd; ;/lkjvfuck!_

Ember dashed out of the band room right up to Alexander.

"BROBROBROBROBROBRO! Trust me on this! You don't want anything to do with that bitch!" She gestured around madly, her arms were flailing.

Everyone else looked really confused, Luciano and Alexander because Ember was being weird, and me because she actually was doing something nice without out wanting something in return. The nice thing being she was warning Alexander to stay away from an absolute unending hell.

I wish I could tell you he listened to her, but then we wouldn't have much of a story to tell, and I'd be sad and lonely, and confined to my room playing video games for the rest of my life.

BUT NOPE! This all works out in the end, so moving along.

He poked Embers forehead thus pushing her away from him. "She seems nice enough."

"LIES!" Ember yelled like a crazy person. Maybe if she hadn't been so spazzy about it he would've believed us.

"I- I'm going to s-sleep." I murmured turning away from them towards 'The Yuki Cave' Closing the door behind me making it even darker.

I jumped on the plush pink bed and stuffed my face into a pillow.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO" I screamed into it.

_OF ALL THE PEOPLE! IT HAD TO BE HER!_

I grabbed a little teddy bear next to me giving it a good squeeze to calm myself.

_Hey, I remember this thing..._ I studied it a bit more, it was pretty difficult in the dark, but I eventually found a small tear on the bears arm.

_The little toy got that a looooonnnnnggggg time ago, I'd say... third grade maybe..._

_As usual, Alexander and I were walking to school, absolutely nothing wrong with a couple of eight year olds walking through a busy city without parental supervision..._

_When a bunch of seventh graders grabbed the little bear from my bag where it usually hung from._

"_H-hey! Give it b-back!" I screamed jumping for it._

_They leaned down right in my face. "Why don't you make us?" They grinned smugly._

_I spit in ones face, earning me a slap from the other two who were with him. I landed on my butt._

"_Ow!"_

_I didn't say ow..._

_Alexander had taken his baseball bat that he carried everywhere he went and smashed it into both the older kid's heads._

"_She said give it back!" He hit them in the head again. They dropped the little bear, somehow in between them grabbing it, and it being dropped it had been torn open on its plush little arm._

_Alexander picked it up and knelt down next to me. "Got it."_

_Of course he did, he got some batting practice too._

I closed my eyes, a few minutes later, Ember peeked through the door.

"Yeah, she fell asleep. I'd say we should raid the fridge, but I already did that."

_...Crap._

EMBER QUINN EVERYBODY!

The others looked in after her. Ember picked up a blanket from the corner of my room where I toss them every time I'm too rushed to make my bed, and she threw it at me, hoping it would sprawl out properly, how lucky for her it did... sort of, it got most of my arm.

Alexander sighed and went over to me pulling it over me properly. Awkwardly sweet of him, but still very sweet.

And I guess they left after I actually fell asleep for real.

And so, the next day, things were starting to look up, pffft, but I knew it wouldn't stay like that way for long, it was all too good to be true.

Anyway, I woke up on time. Horrifyingly unnatural! I got up, took a shower, dried my hair, got dressed in A reddish pink plaid shirt, white jeans, and black cowboy boots and, set my hipster nerd glasses on my face.

I ate a bagel, and grabbed my breifcase, because backpacks are too mainstream for school! I'm bringing breif cases back dang it!

Sliding down the railing, because walking down the stairs is way too normal for my taste. I stopped as I noticed Oliver walking up the stairs.

"ROSIE~ Good morning deary!" He ran up and hugged me.

"uuhhh... H-hi Oliver... W-what are y-you doing?"

He frowned. "Oh, I'm checking on Alie, he went out early to meet some girl... Mary? I don't really recall, but, I don't really like her, she seems rude."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream in frustration. "I-i see..."

"Oh, well, you'll be late have fun at school deary!" He pat my head and continued up the stairs. I suddenly felt like being normal and I walked the rest of the way down instead of sliding.

I reached the lobby and I jogged out the door to go meet Ember. I needed a serious girl problem talk. As much as I hate that statement with a burning passion it was as true as I could get.

I could see her jean jacket from across the street, I almost didn't recognize her because of the black beanie on her head, she had some flowery half tank shirt on, showing a random pink peircing on her stomach with black jeans, breaking the pattern of her outfit were perfectly white Osirus high tops.

"Bro! Check out what Luciano got me!" She shoved a black heart necklace in my face.

"T-Thats nice a-and all but I-"

"Yeah, thats great we're gonna be late lets GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

And she dragged me all the way to school.

* * *

AND THATS IT FOR NOW! It's one in the morning I'm going to sleep! Thanks to Mack for editing this chapter. Check out DA for a picture of Ember because my description abilities suck!


	10. Chapter 10 Partial filler!

Well, it's been awhile huh? Well im back with this lovely chapter, which I really wanted to put into this story, but it's honestly just a filler chapter, I hope you enjoy...  
_**EMBER AND ROSIE'S EXCELLENT ADVENTURE!**_ (Which I guess can include Andrew too...)  
(This isn't actually the main point of the chapter either)

Despite the increasingly large number of people with baseball sized bruises on their face, the walk, or drag in my case, to school, was normal. Ember would chug a can of Monster, and I'd try to run away screaming, but that would ultimately fail, until our good buddy Andrew would show up and save me, or just laugh, one or the other, usually both.

Which is just a start to an average adventure for us, but no, we're only telling they adventure, so umm... Wait please?

Ember continued dragging us along, because Andrew had somehow had the misfortune of falling into her clutches. Eventually after all our ignored cries for help, we made it to school.

It was about five or so minutes before class started, and Alexander, Marly, and several people from Marlys gang were nowhere to be seen.

_Two days in... And he's already cutting class?!_

Ember could see the worry on my face. She tried to distract me. "Hey Rosie, remember that one time with the thing at the place?"

"C-could you b-be a bit more specific Em?"

"You know, that time when we saved the world!"

"From what exactly?" Andrew asked.

"We'll you see..." Ember went into flashback mode~

" _so there was this one time Rosie and I, went to the movie theatre, and there were these really loud bitches there, I wanted to push them down the stairs we were on._

_So, I did."_

"And that's how we saved the world from some zombie skank bitches!" Ember finished smiling proudly.

... She scares me sometimes.

I blinked a few times, I did remember the time she punched some girls at the movies, after that we ran away.

I got scared that they would call the cops on Ember.

"Oh and what about that time we went into space with a falcon, Santa Claus, and a dinosaur."

"Wh-what?"

"I've honestly decided to stop questioning her." Andrew sighed.

Alexander did make it to school...Eventually, at lunch.  
And by that point in the day, I had been shoved into walls about four times.

_I don't know why, Why does everyone hate me?!_

I didn't even know Alexander was at school until I bumped into him because I was too busy sulking and looking down to notice.

"Hey watch it y- Oh. Hey Yuki."

"O-oh. Hello Alexander. W-when did y-you get here?"

He didn't answer me. Marly randomly shouted 'Fried Chicken!' As obnoxiously as possible. She did a skippy run to Alexander. I took a step back.

"S-she wants to talk t-to you, I-ill see you in c-class."  
I turned and ran down the hall.

"Yuki?" He asked slightly confused as I dashed away.

I went straight to Mama Bill's room. I sighed in relief.

"Boy troubles?" My awesome teacher asked me as she sat painting her nails at her desk.

"S-sorta..."

"Oh boy... Rosie... Don't let it distract you in class."

"Y-yes ma'am..."

A little while later, class started, it was one of those days when Mama Bills actually needed us to work in her class, no one ever really had a problem because she never asked much of us and this was hardly anything compared to other classes.

Only the 'zombie skanks' seemed to have an issue with it.

"Alright who knows what X is?" Mama Bills asked us.

Marly raised her hand. Mama Bills said. "Marly, you never raise your hand! Please, what's your answer dear."

Marly smiled smugly. "Mama Bills, your X isn't coming back, you really need to stop asking us to find him and just get over it."

Mama Bills gave her an eye roll. Me and Embers reaction was different however.

We were both at Marly's desk faster than an average person could blink.

"W-what gives you t-the right to say that!"

"Marly! What is wrong with you?!" Luciano and Andrew grabbed Embers arms and started pulling her away before she could start throwing fists at Marly, Alexander grabbed me around the waist and started pulling me away as well.

Ember was screaming. "Let go! I'm gonna kill her!"

I grit my teeth and kept my mouth shut.

I squirmed out of Alexander's grasp and went over to Ember.

"S-she isn't worth it. S-she's just b-being an annoying twit. S-she won't accomplish a-anything if s-she keeps it up. S-so we should l-let her fail." I stated dryly.

Marly scoffed.

"Shut up!" Ember screamed at her.

"Em calm down." Andrew told her.

"No! I wanna punch her!"

"Ember! Please Ve! Just let it go!" Luciano pleaded.

Em stopped squirming briefly. Then made a mad dive at Marly.

Luciano, Alexander, Andrew, Hiroshi (who I didn't even know was in the room) Nicholas ( a Russian kid who's kinda scary but is Embers friend) and Markus (Alexander's brother, who once again I didn't know was in the room.) and I all grabbed Ember and we were still struggling to hold her back.  
Now lets just think about that. Mafia Italian, Alexander, giant Russian vodka hulk, silent Japanese genius, sarcastic genius, hockey psyco, and I couldn't hold a raging Ember back. She. Was. Pissed. Off.  
We all somehow managed to drag her into the hall. Where she finally stopped struggling and took a deep breath.

"I hate her so much! Stupid zombie skank..!" She leaned against a wall of lockers. "Who the hell does she think she is? Talking to the awesomess teacher in school like that!"

I shook my head. "I dont know... She's such a b-"

The principle came walking down the hall.

"What was all that noise?!" She demanded to know.  
"..." None of us had an answer that wouldn't get us into major trouble.

"H-hold on please m-ma'am..! I'll g-go get mrs. Billings for you." I put on the sweetest and most innocent look I could.

The only thing going through my mind at that point was... "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD THIS IS GONNA BE ON MY PERMANENT RECORD IM GONNA DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"


	11. Chapter 11 Rosie Gets Sick

Next chapter! WHEEEWWW! I actually got a suggestion for joke this chapter from BlackPhantomMurderer thanks dude! Sorry I couldn't use this one sooner! d(^_^o)

I went up to Mama Bills and told her what was up, my 'omgomgomgomg' thoughts still flying through my head.

Marly gave the principle a huge sob story, and Ember and I were forced to go to the principal office.

... I flipped some shit. And Ember flipped even more than me.

They had some seniors drag us to the office for no good reason. I started crying and screaming.

"Alexander! Make them let go!" They had grabbed my shoulder in a way that threatened to dislocate it. He decked one of the kids, punched the other and gave him a concussion in the process and got sent to the office as well. Everyone who helped pull Ember into the hall was sent as well, guilty by association.

Ember on the other hand was causing even more hell to be let loose. For starters, she kicked the guys dragging her away in the face and tried to make an escape, but eventually ran into a wall and was caught. The lockers got dented. And she tried to pull the fire alarm as she was dragged to the office with the rest of us.

That didn't work out and the principal threatened to use a tranquilizer dart on her, Luciano didn't take that too nicely and threatened to involve his fathers 'associates', he got in even more trouble than before and going to get unrightfully suspended for threatening a school building with organized crime.

Alexander was suspended for hitting the seniors, Ember for trying to pull a fire alarm, the rest of us got detention.

The principal, Mrs. Wensel, brought Ember and I to the office. I sat in the chair across from her desk sobbing hysterically.

Ember was handling this much differently than me...

"Oh my god!" She pointed to the wall and the principle looked over. Ember dashed behind her desk and pile drived the window,"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!" the glass shattered and she went flying out of it, she landed on a bush just outside the window.

I ran to the window. "R-really?!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" And she ran off school property.

"Miss Yuki, sit down, we're going to have a long talk." Weansel said sternly. like she actually had authority over me, I could just hop through the hole Ember made... No, I wouldn't...

I sat down, still sniffling.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head no, I was preventing a fight. I'm one of the top students in our school, and who does she ask for a witness? The girl who has such a bad record she could be in prison!

"You are here because you made a very sweet and innocent girl cry!"

Sweet and innocent?! REALLY?!

"B-but I didn't d-do anything! S-she made it a-all up!" I stammered.

"I don't want to hear any lies miss Yuki!"

"B-b-but I-"

"Stop lying!"

"..."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before you get sent to detention?!"

"...

...

...

...ALEXANDER!" I jumped out of my chair and busted into the office where everyone was waiting to get screamed at.

How did Ember get back inside...?

"Hey man, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Wha-how- did-you- but-I-you-just-...what?"

"Ya see, I ran to like, the football field, but then I was all like 'screw that!' So I came back here, because I have magical wizard powers and all that shit."

That didn't really fill me in, but for Ember, that was a clear explanation.

"...right..." I continued to do what I busted out of the room for in the first place.

"ALEXANDER SHE'S GONNA KILL ME HEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!" Alexander stood between me and the principle.

"What's your problem lady?! She didn't do anything!"

Whatever argument they were having completely slipped my mind, I was listening to what Ember said.

"Unicorns, gumdrops, rainbows and shit, waffle monsters, nyan cat, Derp muffins...TACOS!"

The principles expression briefly went spacey. "None of you have detention."

"Damnit... Close enough..." Ember sighed. "Better go back to magical, ninja, pony, wizard school..."

I'm just as confused as you are, so please don't ask me what she meant.

That meant the Luciano, Ember, and Alexander were still getting suspended though.

_Hmm well fu-_

"ROSIE?! Did ya hear?! You're off the hook!" Ember ran up to me and shouted.

We all began walking out of the office, it was already time to go home...

"Ember...? Wh-what did you do?" I asked my spazztic friend.

"I AM COMPLEX AS FUCK!" And she ran away screaming...

I...I don't even...

After Ember disappeared around the corner I heard some glass shatter, I could only guess Ember jumped out another window.

Luciano ran after her. "BELLA~!" He ran after her and there was another crash, the best I can do is assume he jumped out after her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." The silence coming from everyone was horrifying.

"...why?" Hiroshi asked.

"S-she's complex as..."

Fuck.

"W-well, I gotta go to work... See ya g-guys lat-" I was interrupted as I suddenly coughed uncontrollably. "...er... Bye~"

I skipped down the hall to my locker.

If I had looked back, I would have seen the group of young men looking at me slightly concerned, but i was in lalaland

_That was... Weird... Oh well~_

I was feeling a lot better, no detention, get to go to work, maybe get that mega man game, go home an play video games.

That's my ideal night,

_Oh, maybe I should go get some flowers too! The kitchen good use some brightening up!_

I guess you all just learned something. I love flowers!

I began my short walk from school to work, it was a lot shorter to go there from home.

I was feeling a little warm, but I shrugged it off as my sweatshirt being made of fleece.

I arrived at work feeling dizzy now.

_Maybe I should have some water or something..._

I went into the back room of the game shop, finding the mini fridge, I took a bottle of water out and took a small sip.

_That's... A little better I guess.._

That was a blatant lie to myself, I felt worse!

I stood around, waiting to leave when the door opened and two figures stepped inside.

_Hiroshi and... Alexander?_

The duo walked over to me. Alexander held something in his hand out to me. "You dropped this, I figured it was something important." Those were the keys to my apartment...

_Well... That could have been bad..._

I was really not feeling well now.

"T-thank you...!" I came out from behind the counter, taking the keys from his hand.

I slid them into my pocket. I coughed again.

"Yuki...? Are you okay?" Alexander asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Why?"

"You're pale." Hiroshi stated.

"N-no I-I'm fine, don't worry." My hands trembled a little.

I very unexpectedly fell into Alexander. He quickly caught me. "Yuki?!"

"N-no... I'm okay..." I moaned.

"Take her home." Hiroshi told him. "I'll cover her shift."

Alexander nodded and picked me up. And that's around the time I blacked out.

When I woke up Ember was right in my face.

"Hey guys! She's up!" She called through the open door.

I was in my room. At home, tucked into bed with my teddy bear in my arms.

Luciano and Alexander stepped in.

Ember turned back to me. "Dude! You made me get worried for nothing! I thought you had a fucking heart attack! But, you have a fever. So stay put! And recover quickly soIcancontinueborrowingmoney fromyouthatIwilneverreturn..!"

I kinda missed that last part, something about money...

Before I could further question her, Oliver busted into my apartment.

"Oh! Poor little Rosie!" He put a hand in my forehead. "Oh dear! Your burning up!"

Oliver used to take care of Alexander and me when we were sick as kids too...

"Oh, Rosie sweety, do you need anything?"

"I-I was going to go b-buy some flowers t-today... And maybe g-get some more soda f-for Ember to drink..."

"Right! Well we'll go get those for you!" He painfully tightly grabbed Ember and Luciano's arms and pulled them out of the room, he came back moments later, grabbed Alexander, and dragged him out as well.

I was all alone now.

I hugged the teddy bear closer and coughed, I quickly fell asleep again.

Meanwhile with Alexander...

_Damn Limey psyco... Flowers, really?!_ He thout bitterly.

He had walked into the small florist shop, the keeper was an old women.

"Oh, hello there young man." She greeted kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with dear?"

Alexander glanced around, he wasn't really... Fitting, in the room of flora.

"Uh, yeah..." He looked around a bit more. "Roses, the reddest you got."

The woman put a light grin on her face.

"Are these for a special someone?" She eyed Alexander.

"I guess you could say that, more of an old friend of mine, she isn't feeling to good right now, thought I'd get her somethin' brighten her day up a bit, ya know?"

"Oh I'll see what I can do." She went off into a room behind the counter.

As soon as she left, Alexander's mind raced.

_What the hell am I doing in a flower shop?! Roses?! Really?! I'm trying to make her feel better! Not make her my valentine!...FUCK! I'm so stupid sometimes. I hope no one sees me when I leave... Then again, makin them keep their mouth shut won't be to difficult..._

The women returned with a small bundle of roses, five were red, one was white.

"These are the only red ones we have right now, but I think this other one looks nice in the middle."

"Sure, yeah." Alexander nods his head, not really knowing what the hell she was talking about, to him flowers were just, plants, existing things that were just there. "How much?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry about paying dear, it's on the house for your little friend."

The old women handed Alexander the bunch if roses.

"Really? Well, thanks I guess." Alexander took the roses, kinda awkwardly, not knowing how to handle something so delicate.

He quickly returned to the apartments, not wanting to be seen acting nice.

He only had to knock out four people.

When he returned Rosie was sleeping peacefully, holding a teddy bear, she was smiling very lightly, like she was having a good dream.

Oliver retuned with Ember and Luciano moments later, they placed the groceries in their resepctive places.

Oliver left the roses in a glass vase on Rosa's desk, they left to her living room, Oliver returned to his apartment and left the group of teens to watch their sick friend.

End. Chapter...


	12. Chapter 12 Liar

Next chapter. Okay! Here we go! Yeah... Weeeeeeee...

I woke up, feeling terrible. Numb, but with a splitting headache. Everything was blurry, I quickly realized it was because I didn't have my glasses.

I groaned, suddenly my door burst open.

"YO! Rosie-poo, how ya doin buddy?!"

I shoved a pillow in my face and groaned again. Jokingly of course. "Nooooooooo... *cough*"

"Guess what I brought you buddy?!"

I don't like the sound of that at all...

I moved the pillow off my face. "W-what..?"

Ember held up her iPod, I saw an album cover I dreaded to see. Even without my glasses I easily recognized it.

"So i thought because I'm suspended and you're sick, we'd spend all day listening to Lollipop Luxury, while I tell you stories about unicorns and I won't let you play video games!"

If my throat wasn't on the verge of exploding I would have screamed bloody murder.

I rolled out of my bed and tumbled onto my floor, struggling to drag myself through the door, I attempted to flee. Ember grabbed my foot.

"NONONONONONO!" I screamed, or I tried to... It came out more as. "No...no...no..."

I dug my nails into the carpet, leaving a trail as my friend pulled me.

Oliver threw my apartment door open.

"Hello~ I brought cuppycakes for you Rosie~"

Ember released my foot. "NONONONONONONO!" She ran away from me, jumped over the couch and barricaded herself in the band room.

And, now I had a cupcake psychopath on my hands...

I tried to shuffle back into my room.

"Lookie~ I brought a red one just for you~"

Now that might sound harmless. But with Oliver you can be too sure. Was it a red velvet? Or BLOOD?!

"O-oh, thats n-nice of you, b-b-b-ut I plan on g-going back tosleepyakthanksbye!"

I closed the door before he could respond and leaned against it. I pulled out my phone and texted Ember.

We're cornered

I know! Wat do we do?

Idk! Maybe we should wait and see if Luciano and Alexander can bail us out.

Good god I hope they get here soon...

I turned my phone off and held my breath as Oliver walked by my door.

"Just one cupcake Rosie~"

I heard my apartment door fly open again.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE OLIVER!"

Oh thank god it's Alexander!... Finally someone somewhat normal...

As much as I loved my associates to bits, they're all very weird, not that I'm perfect in anyway, but at least I don't scare the crap out of people randomly! Or hit people in the head with bats, or threaten people with the mafia, OR BAKE CUPCAKES MADE OF BLOOD!

I'm surrounded by nutcases...

"Aw~ come on Alie~ I just wanted to give her a cuppy cake!"

"No! Nobody fucking knows what you put in those! And I'm not gonna let you give Rosie food poisoning again!"

"That was years ago!"

"Just look at all the fucks I give!"

I did get food poisoning from a cupcake! That was seven years ago... I can't believe he remembered that.

Ember sometimes forgets when it's Monday, and he remembers when i got food poisoning seven years ago... Quite the difference...

After a long argument over food poisoning and cupcakes, it seem'd like Alexander had won, judging by the dragging noise and the struggling I heard, Alexander had to pull Oliver out.

I pulled my phone out.

I think they're gone.

I'm not coming out till Luciano gets over here with a Tommy-gun!

Hey, how'd you get inside? I thought you guys locked the door last night.

1. I'm a wizard ninja, 2. Your window wasn't locked

But we're on the tenth floor...

And your point is...?

Nvm... I'm gonna get up.

Kay, I'll be campin' in hre.

Please, just type properly.

Plz jst typ prperly.

(¬_¬) whatever...

I had to squint to read that.

I turned my phone off and dragged myself to my dresser.

Rose patterned tank top, and grey sweatpants.

PERFECT!

I glanced at my desk... There was something new there, but I couldn't see it. Around that time, I noticed how... Flowery my room smelled.

I trudged out of my room. Squinting.

Have you seen my glasses?

No, you didn't have them yesterday.

Oh... Crap, I must have lost them when I fainted!

I almost missed the polite knock on my door. I half blindly walked over, and managed to find the door handle.

Alexander's blurry outline appeared before me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to help my head ache and sight.

"H-hi..."

He said nothing and simply placed something in my hands, he turned around.

"I'd love to stick around but I have a Limey psyco to take care of."

I quickly realized that these were my glasses.

I fumbled to put them on, and I called after him as he walked towards the stairs.

"T-thank you!"

"Don't mention it." He replied.

I went back in, and knocked on the band room door, "e-em? Alexander t-took him out..."

"Not until I got my tommy gun!"

I rolled my eyes and stretched.

I walked away from the room and over to my balcony.

Some fresh air will do me some good...

I looked down to the sidewalk below, people watching is pretty fun...

I smiled as I saw some couple walked down the road, holding hands and flowers, I thought it was cute. Until I got a better look at the couple. My smile dropped instantly.

I identified the girl as Marly, she's the only girl I know who would bother to dress that skanky, and still have her hair pinned up in a royal fashion. Not to mention i could hear her screaming about fried chicken from the balcony...

The boy, I very quickly realized was Alexander, I could tell by his jacket.

I slowly backed away from the terrace and back into my cozy home.

...he lied... Oh... Okay... I need some ice cream... Now...

I went into my room to grab my wallet, It should be at my desk.

I found the source of the flowery scent.

Six roses. Six beautiful roses, five red, one white.

I reached out to touch them, to see if they were real. The petals were soft, like velvet, and smooth like silk.

Ice cream...

I left the lovely flowers on the desk, they looked very nice there.

I knocked on the band room door.

"E-em? Wanna g-get some ice cream?"

I jumped away from the door as Ember threw it open, nearly flattening me with it.

"Fudge yeah let's go!"

...

...

... Okay. So she doesn't need a tommy-gun.

"Oh! Dudedudedudedudedudedude! I just had an awesome idea!"

"Hm? W-what would t-that be Em?"

"Get the instruments! We'll play for tips in the park!"

"Y-you just w-want some money t-to spend, don't you?"

"Dawww, you know me so well~"

I sighed and grabbed my bass. It's a pretty rose red color, custom made too! I had to save up a lot of money to get it.

Hard work gets people places!

We walked to the park in the center of our city and set up near a bench. It was about seven pm and couples were walking around.

"W-we'll have a big crowd t-tonight!"

"You sure you can sing with your throat all weird from being sick?" Ember asked, a very rare moment when she's actually concerned.

I nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll be okay."

Ember nodded back and started playing a melody, I set my bass down on the bench and a stood up straight.

I cleared my throat.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Draw a circle, that's the earth

I am hetalia~

Draw a circle, that's the earth

Look more closely, that's the earth

Might that be the earth

I am hetalia~"

I turned to Ember, "See, I-I'm fine, so, scene five?"

Ember nodded, smirking a little, we had already drawn a small crowd.

Ember began strumming the acoustic tune to a sleeping with sirens song.

With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear...

"Ladies and gentleman, if you were a movie, this would be scene five to your soundtrack~" Ember told the audience.

"True friends lie underneath

these witty words I don't believe

I can't believe a damn thing they say, anymore

Lie! Liar you'll pay for your sins

Lie! Lair you'll pay for your sins"

I continued through the whole song.

People were tossing dollars and coins into Embers guitar case, which was opened before us.

Its amazing how I can actually formulate a sentence when I'm singing...

**End chapter~**


	13. Chapter 13 Shiz hits the fan

Well, another chapter~ shall we then...

* * *

Me and ember made a good fifty bucks by the end of the night. We split the cash and we began heading home.

"Yo, i gotta get home before my mom flips some shit, see ya later dude~" Ember turned and ran down the street before I could even say bye.

"... Typical Em..." I mumbled.

I started walking down the remotely empty road, a few cars, or couples here and there, occasional drunkards in the alleys. Things I was familiar with.

But I couldn't shake this feeling that in was being followed.

_No... No no no... Not again..!_

I'd try to steal a glance behind me once in awhile.

_Yeah... That guy is definitely trailing me..._

There was a very burly man, behind me, his hands in his jacket pockets.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alexander's number, thank god he had given it to me earlier.

_"Yo."_

"Alexander... S-someone's following me..." I told him in a hushed voice.

_"Where are you right now?"_

"I-I'm on my way h-home..."

_"Move as fast as you can without looking suspicious, if you have to run, make it look like your late for something, pretend to check the time, or just say some random line into the phone." He instructed._

I re-positioned my bass strap so it was slung across my shoulders more comfortably. I started speed walking.

I glanced back, the guys was moving a bit faster now, pushing people out of the way to keep up his speed.

"H-he's moving f-faster now...!"

_"Don't worry, do what I told you..."_

"Oh-okay mom! I'll get home soon, don't worry I'll hurry"

_"... Is that really the best one you can think of right now?"_

"Mom, I'll finish my homework when I get home. You know I don't work well under pressure!"

_"I'm just surprised you haven't stuttered through this..."_

I began running a full sprint.

"I don't need your sarcasm mom, I'm hurrying okay?!"

The man was jogging after me.

I was at the doors to my building.

"Alright mom I'm in the lobby I'm going up the stairs now!"

_"The second you get inside lock the door and hide, alright?"_

"Yeah, okay I'll feed the cat."

I was really just saying random crap at this point. I was skipping 3 steps at a time on the stairs, when I reached the fourth floor I looked over the balcony and saw the many open the door to the stairwell.

_"Yuki, I'm eight blocks away from the building, it's gonna take me at least ten minutes to get there, you have to hold out for that long okay?"_

"Got it..."

I through the door open and slammed it behind me.

Andrew once told me something about having multiple locks on doors...

_If you have four locks on a door, only lock, like two of them, that way if someone tries to pick them, they'll end up locking the others._

I locked one of the three locks of my door and threw my bass on the couch.

"I-I'm hiding under my bed..." I whispered to Alexander as I ran to my room.

_"Don't make a sound. Hold your breath if you have to."_

I heard a knock at my front door. I dove under the bed, and stared out to the gaps.

My heart was beating straight out of my chest.

"Alexander... Is he going to kill me...?" I asked my eyes watering at the thought.

_"Don't start fucking thinking like that! I'm on my way! I'm not gonna let him touch you!"_

I sniffled a little, as I heard the man start fiddling with the locks.

"P-promise..."

_"I swear to god I won't let him near you."_

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

_"Stay quiet..."_

I heard the man outside grumbling in frustration.

Thank god Andrew told me the lock trick.

I suddenly heard a loud thump.

"Alexander... He's trying to bust the door down..."

_"I'm five minutes away... Yuki, if they get you, be annoying, make them want to take you back, piss them off to no end. Kick and scream, draw as much attention as you can._

"Hurry..."

I heard a louder thud.

And another...

And another...

_"Yuki, hide your phone somewhere, make him think you don't have it."_

"Okay..."

I reached out of the gap and pulled my discarded batman hoodie towards me. I managed to slip it on, I placed my phone in a small tear on the inside lining near my neck.

I let out a small gasp as I heard one final thud and I could only assume my door had been busted open.

"He's inside..." I whispered.

_"I'm two blocks away! Just hold on!"_

I knew he didn't intend for me to hear him, but I heard him cursing under his breath. 'Im not gonna make it...'

I held my breath as I heard his footsteps move through my home.

Judging by the sound he had opened the door to my parents room. He found nothing of interest in there and made his way to the kitchen. He chuckled out loud.

"I don't see a cat so far~ I wonder who you were really on the phone with~?"

He steps made there way towards the band room. "Come out come out wherever you are~ Rosa~

"... He knows my name..."

_"Well, Yuki, he's clearly a stalker... I'm a block away."_

"Lovely miss Rosa likes music... Her favorite bands are, my chemical romance, sleeping with sirens, greenday, blink-182, black veil brides, breaking Benjamin, Fall out boy, panic at the disco... I could name more, but I know rosa knows her own favorite bands..."

He must have seen my bass on the couch.

"Lovely Rosa is here... I saw her carrying that bass, I didn't pass her on the way down.

Where are you Rosa~ I'm not gonna hurt you~"

He laughed maniacally. "I just want to play with you."

I pulled my hood over my head, trying to blend into the darkness. I heard a faint plucking noise.

THAT JERKS TOUCHING MY INSTRUMENT！

His footsteps got closer to my door.

_Where's Liam Neeson when you need him?!_

I held my breath, my eyes fixed on the door to my room.

_"I'm across the street now!"_

My door slowly creaked open.

I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here.

"Rosa, I know you're in here~"

I watched his feet move from my door, he started meandering around my room.

"Peut-être es-tu dans le placard?" he asked in French.

I roughly translated that to 'maybe you're in the closet?'

He did that on purpose, he knew I spoke French.

_"I'm on my way up the stairs. Don't move. Don't even breath."_

_Please hurry_.

"Aw... You weren't in the closet, maybe you're under the desk."

He knew where I was, he was just toying with me.

He leaned down and pulled my chair away from my desk.

"Those roses are pretty, just like you..." He paused for a minute, then his tone became darker and angry. "Who gave them to you?! You belong to me and nobody else!"

His hand smashed into the vase and sent the flowers flying into the wall, in turn the glass shattered and the roses fell to the ground.

_"Damn it Yuki, why do you have live on the top fucking floor?!"_

I held my breath as he stepped towards my bed.

"Hello Rosa." He said as he was face to face with me, grinning like a madman.

As most of you must have realized, I do swear every so often, but not that much.

But At that moment when he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards, i let out the lengthiest chain of profanities people can fathom, lots of bars of soap would be coming my way because some mother was going to be furious at my colorful vocabulary.

I started kicking and screaming and crying, as the man held me still.

"ALEXANDER!"I screamed as loud as I could. I could hear him, he seemed to be on the eighth flight of stairs.

_"Shit! YUKI!"_ He yelled, he was seriously double timing his step.

The man grabbed my head in his ridiculously large hands. "Lovely Rosa, don't scream, I just wanna play with you." His smirk didn't seem all that friendly, so he definitely wasn't talking about monopoly. His grin was almost lustful. Scratch that. It was lustful, that is the only thing that can describe that.

"NOPE. .NOPE. SO MUCH NOPE!" I yelled shaking my head attempting to squirm my way out of the iron grip on my head.

I couldn't move very well. So I did the next best thing I could.

I bit his hand. I started shaking my head, like what a dog would do.

He cried out in annoyance more than pain.

I was thrown across my room like a ragdoll. I was slammed into a wall. I fell to the floor much like the flowers had earlier.

My glasses had fallen off my face in the process. Not to mention my hair was in my face.

My vision, as you can imagine, was very poor.

I let out a small moan as my nerves had caught up on what had just happened, and the pain shot through me. I had landed in the shards of the vase.

That definitely caused a concussion...

I knew he was walking towards me, I couldn't even move.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The man was tackled to the ground, whoever was on top of him was relentlessly punching him in the face, as far as i could guess at least.

The puncher grabbed the man by his collar and dragged his unconscious body outside my apartment and into the hall, judging by the cries of pain, he was being beaten with something, and then pushed down the stairs.

My savior made his way back to me. I rolled onto my stomach and tried sitting up. He knelt down next to me and helped me into a kneeling position.

"Yuki, you okay?... Yuki? Yuki?!" I collapsed into Alexander's arms and began sobbing hysterically.

"I-I-I-I've never been s-so scared in my life! I-I- w-why was he-"

Alexander interrupted me. "Yuki! For fucks sake! You're okay! That peice of shit is gone, he's never gonna go near ya again!"

I continued to wail and sob, despite his reassuring tone.

"Did he hurt you..?" Alexander asked me quietly.

"I-I t-think I h-have a concussion..."

"Shit..!" Alexander hissed. "That fucker... Bastards gonna be burnin' in hell any minute..."

I jolted in surprise. "Y-you ki-killed-"

He covered my mouth before I could scream.

"No. I didn't. Someone's gonna find him, turn him into the police, I recognize that guy, he's an escaped convict, on death row. I beat him half to death, threw him down the stairs. He's still kickin, but they're gonna kill him. Okay? Don't freak out, you have a concussion, don't over react."

It wasn't like I could really do much, even if I screamed and ran, my neighbors sure wouldn't help me, not to mention I was incredibly disoriented, running from Alexander wasn't exactly an option.

"Now Yuki. I'm gonna take you to Oliver, he'll fix ya up, Kay?"

I nodded and Alexander moved his hand off my mouth.

He scooped me up with one hand and began carrying me out of the newly made mess of my home, on the stairwell, I saw blurry red blotches dotting the walls and stairs.

Alexander had brought me through the door of his apartment, as he closed the door behind us, we heard the scream of an older women who lived in one of the lower apartments, she must have found the body.

"Oliver! Get your ass out here and help Yuki!"

"Rosie, poppet~ what happe-" he stopped and dropped the dish he was cleaning. "Her head! It's bleeding!"

"No, really?!" Alexander glared at him.

"How did that happen?! Put her down on the couch right this instant!" Oliver ordered him.

"I-I'm bleeding...?" I asked as Alexander gently placed me down.

"Don't worry about it, just stay awake." He told me.

Alexander walked away from me and rested something against the wall, i assumed it was the bat with nails, based on the red dots around it, that's what he had beaten the man with.

My eyes were heavy, but I did my best to keep them open.

I raised my trembling hand to where my head hurt the most, pulling it in front of my face I found it soaked with my blood.

"Rosie, love, we need to clean the wound up, try sitting up for me, I'm going to have to put pressure on it, It may hurt a little." Arthur told me, he held my head in place with one hand and held a wet rag in the other.

Sometime later when he wrapped a bandage around my head, I fell into a half asleep half awake mess.

"She can stay in my room." Alexander says.

"Why? Where are you going to sleep Alie~?"

"Well, first off, I'm not letting hockey fucker and perverted Frenchy near her, for her own sake of course, second, our couch is pretty damn comfy, I don't fucking care about having I stay on it for one night."

"Well, that's alright I suppose..." Oliver sighed. "We just got back, and you've already nearly killed a man!"

"You have too! Gave half the damn building food poisoning!"

"They were just a little underdone cupcakes..."

"Zero fucks given Oliver, zero fucks given." Alexander told the Brit dryly as he picked up my limp little form.

He's so warm... What am I thinking?! He's a serial killer in training! I need to run... But... He's my friend... He just saved my life... Well... He didn't kill anyone... He just beat them up... In my defense... Yeah... He wouldn't hurt me... He protects me... Thank you Alexander...

I unconsciously curled in closer to Alexander, blaming what I was doing on my head injury.

We crossed into his room, the walls were a dull gray, the carpet was black. The only things standing out was the large flat screen fixed on the wall across from the bed, with another dull shade of gray covering.

Above his bed was an old fading American flag.

I knew why he had that...

He has that flag... Because his dads a soldier... Alexander lives with his step brothers... Because his dads at war... His mom died a long time ago... I can't really remember her... But... He keeps that flag to remind him of his dad...

I like that flag... I love that flag actually... I can always identify it, even if u can't see...

Alexander placed me into the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

"Night, Yuki." He left. Just like that.

_Good night... My evil, psychotic...hero.._

_**End chapter...**_

* * *

Well I might as well start by saying this chapter is a lot different than the others, but ya know~ writers gotta write what's in their head. I hope you guys like this chapter though.

If anyone has any suggestions for things I could throw in, or even have an entire chapter idea I'd love to hear them, I'd like to hear from people.

Talk to ya later bros~ Rachy


	14. Chapter 14 Let's calm down for a bit

Special thanks to AliceLaw, you're the reason this chapter is... Well, existent, has a plot, all that jazz~I didn't know how to continue this, so ah, thanks~or merci... I gotta work on my French... Also Mack, we didn't kill france, i would never kill a member of the btt! one because they're too funny, two, you'd murder me for it. Anyway, CHAPTER GOOOOOOO!

I fell in and out of sleep, picking up on conversations outside the door, though I couldn't be sure if they were part of my dream or not.

"...dead."

"...said you wouldn't do this again..."

"...almost killed her... Bastard deserved..."

"Cupcakes...!"

"Fuck off!..."

"...girl?"

"... Near her... You die... French perv!..."

"... Police... Eh..."

"... Shut up... Canadian moron... Get the fucking door."

I eventually decided to get up. Yawning and stretching. I looked at my dull color surroundings. Feeling sudden panic as I remembered the previous night. I was soon comforted when I saw the fading American flag. I knew where I was now.

I walked out of the room rubbing my eyes. Someone went up to me and handed me something, realizing what they were, I quickly placed them on my face.

"Wha... I miss..?" I asked sleepily, straightening my returned glasses.

Alexander's twin brother, Mark was at the door, wearing sunglasses.

I never understood it but, the twins always wore sunglasses... On another note... How could the twins be born in different countries?

There was someone in the doorway staring at the crowd of the Brit, French, American, Canadian, and yours truly. It didn't take me too long to realize it was a police officer.

Alexander walked over to me, holding a hand on my shoulder, glaring at the officer defensively. "Hey Yuki, how ya holdin up?"

"M-my head hurts... B-but other than that... I'm sleepy..." I replied yawning again.

The officer was staring at me accusingly. "Are you miss Rosa Yuki?" He asked me, pushing passed Markus. Earning him a glare from the hockey lover as well.

"I... *yawn* am." I answered. Yawning mid sentence.

"I need to ask you a few questions." He stated flatly.

I looked at the grand clock, which I could only assume Oliver had bought, to see it was eight in the morning.

"C-can I eat something first..?" I asked, rubbing the side of my head, wincing as I ran my hand over the bandage.

Oliver's eyes lit up. "Cupca-"

Everyone in the room, excluding the officer snapped at him. "NO!"

"Pancakes." Markus said walking into the delicious smelling kitchen.

"Croissants..." Louis, the Frenchman said, following the young Canadian in.

"Please, sit down~" Oliver told the officer. "You too Rosie." He led me over. Alexander following very close behind me, we sat on the couches, sitting across from each other. Alexander sat right next to me. Oliver sat in the chair off to the right, munching on his many poisoned cupcakes. I think he has a tolerance against them.

A few minutes of haunting silence later, Mark and Louis brought over trays of pancakes and croissants.

"Eat up, eh." Mark pat my head, He Walked off to what I assumed to be his room, closing the door behind him.

"Bon appetite, mon amour." Louis said, he walked off to the balcony and lit a cigarette.

I picked up a croissant and glanced at Alexander, he gave me a reassuring nod, telling me this food was non deadly.

As disgusting as the habits Louis had were, he was a damn good cook!

I munched on the the croissant for a bit, then looked up at the officer. "... You n-needed to ask me something, sir?"

"Just a few questions."

I nodded. "O-okay."

"You see ma'am, last night we found a convict in the stairwell, we found some of his blood in front of your door, we just need to piece this story together. How did you get that head injury?" He asked pointing at the bandage going around my face.

I soon realized that I was going to have I lie to protect Alexander. I was going to alter the truth.

"Hm? T-this? Well, a man was following me home... S-so I started running... He w-was moving faster... I-I called my friend Alexander..." I poked the boy sitting next to me. "Because I got scared. He told me to h-hide. But the man found me, I bit his hand and he t-threw me, into a pile of glass, h-he broke a vase I-in my room, r-really, it should s-still be there. I g-got out and escaped... And I met Alexander in the hallway... He brought me in here and o-Oliver patched me up... I don't k-know what happened to the man... Why, is something wrong... Maybe t-the blood... Was from the vace, o-or when I bit him...?" I suggested trying to sound naive and innocent.

"Do you have speech problems ma'am?" The officer asked me.

I frowned. I'm okay when Ember brings it up, but when ever someone who isn't my friend brings up my speech issues, I get all self conscious.

"A-a minor one..." I answered quietly. I looked down, I had lost whatever appetite I had previously.

"Ah, well then." He scribbled something down on the note pad. "Well, you should be careful now, he recently escaped from us this morning, he might come looking for you. He doesn't let people get away so easily."

Louis dropped his cigar and looked over at us, wide-eyed. Oliver stopped eating and covered his mouth. Markus opened his door and stood there staring at the officer, I couldn't be sure if he was concerned, angered, or confused. It's hard to tell with his glasses. Alexander quickly wrapped a protective arm around me. My jaw just dropped.

"I-I-I... E-excuse me... W-what?!" I asked bewildered.

the officer got up. "I must be going now, nothing to be worried about. have a good day." He quickly sped out the door.

Ember was awkwardly enough walking by. She walked through the door, "yo, I was gonna steal some food from you, but uh, you seem busy so..." She grabbed the tray of pancakes and sped out. "SEE YA~"

Seeing the cop on her way down, she stopped. "Yo, bro. Want a pancake? I swear to god these things a fudgein' delicious!"

I completely tuned out whatever they were saying. All that was going through my head was what the cop had said.

_'He might come looking for you.'_

" I-I-uh-ack..." I was at the point where my words weren't even recognizable. I trembled and shook for a moment, when I completely broke down. I curled into Alexander's grip, until I could be considered on top of him, and I sobbed.

_'What did I do to deserve all this... I'm not mean to people but all they do is pick on me and scare me... I try to work hard and impress people but no one pays me any mind... I try to be nice to everyone, but I have little to no friends... All I ever do is cry...'_

"Yuki."

I continued my sobbing, though hearing my nickname brought me out of my thoughts.

I heard Louis sigh, I'm not sure if he was annoyed or concerned, Oliver was telling me not to cry, Markus sighed, much like Louis.

Alexander said nothing and just held me, which was good enough comfort for me, I knew if anyone dared threaten me, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them, and that's what worried me.

I remained there sobbing into Alexander's jacket for another few minutes, no one dared to speak.

I finally stopped (not really) and calmed down enough to breath shakily.

"Yo, Canadian moron, toss me my keys." Alexander ordered his brother.

I heard a clink and I assumed Alexander had caught them.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you In Your sleep eh."

"I call you that everyday and I'm still movin, bro." Alexander remarked. I could picture him grinning at his brother

"Yuki, come on. We're gonna go for a ride."

He helped me stand up and led me to the door. "We'll be back later." He called to his siblings.

He led me down the stairs of our building taking hold of my hand as we neared the "crime scene" at the bottom of the stairs. We went around the back of the building where cars and such were parked and we found Alexander's motorcycle.

"Well, lets go get some air then." He told me as I sat behind him. I learned my lesson from last time and i tightly held his torso. He flicked his sunglasses, which were previously on top of his head, over his eyes.

As we picked up speed, Alexander spoke to me. "Really, no swears? No begging for me to slow down? Nothin? C'mon doll, we're fine. Just say something!"

"I am not afraid to keep living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone~"

"Was that a song?" Alexander asked me smirking.

"Uh-huh, a My Chemical Romance song..." I replied. "I like them... They make me feel better..."

"I guess so, you can actually talk." He told me.

"I- I think that's because I'm shouting so you can hear me!" I told him.

"I can hardly hear you then!" He told me chuckling, speeding up.

"H-hey slow d-down!"

"Ha! Nope! Faster it is!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Can't hear you!"

After about ten minutes of that going back and forth, we were at the edge of the city.

I actually panicked on the inside. Think about it, fragile me, against Alexander, who almost killed a man emotionlessly. In the woods. I'm still kinda sick, but I'm also slightly traumatized.

Put yourself in my place, you'd be panicking too!

Alexander slowed down as we neared a grassy hill. He helped me get off and proceeded to walk up it.

I followed cautiously, hesitating as Alexander stood still at the top, staring into the distance. He noticed i stopped and glanced back at me.

"C'mon, this might calm you down, trust me on this one."

I made a clichè gulp and I made my way up to him.

"Enjoy the view, Yuki." He gestured in front of him.

I stared out at the early morning scene that was the city I grew up in, the sun shown out from behind the skyscraper, the shiny glass reflected it over other buildings, making the city look like it was shimmering.

"Nice, huh?" Alexander glanced at me.

I nodded smiling a little.

He placed his hand on top of my head. "Ya see Yuki, the world ain't as ugly as some of the people in it."

I don't know where the sudden philosophy came from, but it somehow put my mind at ease, I sat there in silence thinking, when very softly, I heard a light tune.

I almost instantly recognized it as a song from 'To The Moon' it was 'For River'

That game was so beautiful, comedic, happy, sorrowful... Anything I do with it more or less shatters my heart.

And here I was, enjoying myself, feeling at ease, and this song playing, with the best person I've ever known next to me.

I smiled, and a single tear rolled down my cheek again. It wasn't because I was sad. It was because I was filled with so much relief and joy. Nothing bad could happen to me at that moment, maybe before, maybe later, but not now.

"Yuki..? Your phone is ringing." Alexander informed me.

_Oh, so that's where the song was coming from..._

I sniffled and answered my phone. "H-hello?"

It was Ember. "Yo, dude you and Alex wanna come meet and Luci for ice cream?"

"Uh, h-hold on..." I told her, I turned to Alexander. "Wanna go m-meet Ember a-and Luciano, we can get ice cream."

"If they're payin' sure." He responded.

"O-okay Em, see you in a b-bit." I told her.

"Yeah. See you two love birds in a bit~!"

"W-WHAT?!"

She hung up, although before she did I heard a thud and laughter. Ember takes rofl to a whole new level.

Alexander was already half way down the hill. I quickly went down after him. I got on the bike.

_Here we go again..._

When we finally got to the cafe of amazing ice cream adventures of awesome.

We walked in and sat down for about ten minutes, before Ember called me again

"Hey, sorry we'll be there in half an hour!" She yelled into the phone.

"H-half an hour?! W-what are y-you guys doing?!"

"Luci and I kinda blew up Flavios kitchen..."

"D-do you h-have a death wish?! H-he's crazier about f-food than Oliver!"

"I know, I know, we're cleaning up, go ahead and order some ice cream, we'll see ya in a bit."

And my friend abruptly hung up once again.

"They did something stupid, didn't they?" Alexander asked me.

I nodded. "Business a-as usual... Well, we can o-order ice cream now..."

"You go ahead, I don't want any." He said.

"Oh... Okay." I walked up to the counter and placed my order.

A few uneventful moments later, I received my ice cream, I trudged back over to Alexander.

"Y-you sure you don't w-want any..?" I asked him frowning a little.

"Yup, I'm sure." He replied staring blank faced out the window.

"Y-you really, r-really, really sure?"

He gave me an odd look. It kinda said. 'What? Are you five years old?'

"I-I think y-you're lying~! You do want ice cream!" I proclaimed.

"... No comment." He crossed his arms and stared at me from across the table, giving me a blank look.

I frowned and gave him puppies eyes. "Y-you should have some..." I started sniffling.

He groaned. "Yuki... Don't start crying..."

I continued sniffling.

"Fine, just don't cry..!" He sighed.

I immediately dropped the sadness and smiled, "Yay!"

"... You are crafty aren't ya?" He asked me.

My pleasant grin shifted into a devious smirk. "Ember is a good t-teacher! H-here you can h-have some of m-my ice cream!"

I leaned across the table and pushed the bowl and spoon to him.

He made no move to take anything.

"D-do I have to f-feed you or something?" I asked.

Again no response.

I sighed and lifted a spoonful of ice cream toward him.

_Dèja vu..._

One bite later.

Alexander sighed. "Damn it! It was even better this time!"

_"_Ice cream only g-gets better!" I exclaimed.

"Fuck! It was really damn good!" He smashed his head into the table, causing me to giggle.

Around the time of his face planting, Ember and Luciano walked in, standing there in confusion, they say silently, glancing at each other awkwardly.

"So... I guess we missed something..." Ember said to no one in particular.

**End chapter~**

Well for starters, a quick thank you to all those who have favorited this story so far or followed it or even reviewed

FAVORITORS!

-AppleDumplings -Atlantic Jewel -BloodyRose1312 -BlueJay84 -Death-Wolf-101 -Demon's little Princess -I3Hamburgers -InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 -JustABeautifulLie -MackDaNinja-NightshadeRoses13 -Tiger Rider -naru-chan 92

FOLLOWERS

-AliceLaw -AppleDumplings -Awesome Prussia 21 -BlueJay84 -Demon's little Princess -InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 -JudySaysHi -JustABeautifulLie -MackDaNinja -Ninja Cucumbers -ThePuppyluv24 -Tiger Rider -TouchDownTurnAround -kuroiyou63 -mmkbtk

You guys kick ass :)

Now, I'm to answer some more recent reviews as of writing thing chapter :D

- .3- Why thank you :) I think I'd get better grades in LA class if they let me write stories like this instead of informational pieces.

-Mac- GET OFF YOUR ASS AND... Shit... Uh... GIVE ME STUPID IDEAS TO DO IN SCHOOL TO FREAK PEOPLE OUT!

-AliceLaw- Thank you! You gave me the idea for this chapter!

Well those were the recent reviews, maybe I'll get back to more later, just know, if you people were in front of me, I would hug you! Not a lot of people I know actually don't really like my work :(

I'M TRYIN DANG IT AAAAAUUUUGHGGGHGHHHHHHH! Ah, well... At least my writing uses somewhat good grammar. :D

I Promise we won't let this become 'My Immortal' You can kill me if it does!

On another note... Does anyone know French? If yes, I will probably constantly call upon you to help me with my French work :P

Ya see my new French teachers latest assignment was to write a poem entirely in French, she said we could let out a lot of our feelings, express the pain of the Boston bombings ( our town is a few miles outside Boston)

I really don't think she comprehends just how little we know X)

We literally can order food, say hello and goodbye, say our hobbies, purchase school supplies, and say what class we're going to... And she thinks we can make poetry out of it!

Ugh... Okay that was a long author's note, I'm done, see ya'll later XP

**Rachy out~**


	15. Chapter 15 PANIC MODE! GO!

Daw~ reading the reviews I get for this story makes me happy! I'm glad you guys like it :D

Also Alice and BlueJay, I'll let you know when I need help with French. I'll probably smash my face into a desk for a few minutes before that though. So don't be surprised if it looks like someone smashed on the keyboard for five minutes.

And AtlanticJewel~ shhh... Don't spoil anything...! How did you figure it out...?! Itwasfullproofcurses!

Anyway CHAPTER HADOUKEN! Asdfghjkl

I explained to Ember what she had missed, she sighed.

"Damn it! It must have been hilarious!" She crossed her arms and pouted. She dropped her grumpy face and looked at me curiously.

"Dude... Didn't you wear that yesterday...?" She asked sitting down next Luciano. "And what's with that bandage?"

"I-I-" I was interrupted.

"Em, she had a fucked up night and had to stay at my place, she didn't get to change, aright?" Alexander answered, quickly ending the conversations. I made a mental note to thank him later, I really didn't want to have to talk about that...

I was counting my blessings when I got a sudden chill.

I glanced across the street and saw a man. He had a poorly bandaged head, and a crooked and disturbingly large grin.

I took a deep, gasping, shaky breath as he waved to me sweetly.

I jumped up and screamed, attracting the attention of most of the people in the cafe. I clutched a hand over my heart. It hurt very badly.

Am I having a heart attack?!

It was a burning, aching sensation.

"Rosie?" Ember got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

I pointed to the man across the street.

"I-aahh... Aahhhhh... AHHHHH...!" I screamed again as he started crossing the road.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Yuki. Calm down." Alexander whispered to me.

"Ah... W-why... Is he... Ack-" I stuttered.

"It's alright." He responded, pushing me behind him.I gripped the back of his jacket.

Ember and Luciano looked back and forth between Alexander and the man. They nodded at each other and pulled out they're weapons, Luciano's pistol, and Embers knife.

"Don't worry Rosie, we'll protect you!" Ember proclaimed.

"E-em! D-don't! He's insane!"

"Bella..." Luciano sighed.

The man stood there in the window for a moment grinning. His smirk widened and he walked down the sidewalk, disappearing into the crowd.

"I-...ah... Sc...ared... Uh..."

I felt my legs collapse from under me, the holding thing holding me up was the Alexander.

The burning in my chest wasn't stopping.

Ember put a hand on my forehead.

"Christ! Rosie! You're on fire!"

"M...oh...Kay..." I moaned.

Ember dragged me into a seat.

"No. No you are not okay!" Ember Yelled at me. "Good god Rosie! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're dying!"

I took a deep breath. "N-no... I... I'm just... I'm alright." I told Ember waving her off.

Alexander hadn't moved. He stood by the window, watching everyone go by, glaring at anyone who stared at us, speaking of which...

We had a large crowd of onlookers in the cafe, Alexander turned to them.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?!" He yelled.

Several people murmured and carried on with their business.

My heart slowly cooled itself off, I held my head in my hands. Once I regained a normal breathing level I stood up.

"C-can I go home?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know Rosie? Can you stand?!" Ember ask me.

I stood up from the table and walked to the door.

"Does that answer your question?" Alexander asked her, walking out after me.

"... Yeah pretty much." Ember answered following us, Luciano close behind.

Alexander wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You see him too?" He asks glancing across the road.

I nod and start trembling again as the man grins.

Alexander's grip tightened around me. The man slowly lost his grin and it became a hateful scowl.

"A-Alexander... H-he's-"

"I know. Don't look at him." He cut me off. "Em, Luciano, don't look at the fucker."

My friends behind quickened their pace, and sparked a conversation, providing a distraction.

"I don't fuckin know Italian!"

"Ve, well you should learn some of you're going to be around my family."

"But I don't know any..."

"I'll teach you."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW ANY!"

"UGH."

I, despite my fright couldn't help but laugh. Even Alexander was snickering.

The man across the street looked furious, but I kept laughing.

We eventually made it back to my apartment, much to my dismay, the man followed us.

We ran up the stairs, then once again, using Andrews lock trick we closed up the door.

"A-Alexander...?" I asked tugging his sleeve to get his attention. "C-can I talk to you f-for a sec..?" I asked, my eyes welling up with tears.

He must of seen this and quickly nodded, "Em, Luciano, stay on guard. We'll be back in a bit."

We walked into the band room and closed the door behind us.

I took a deep breath...

... Then I flipped some shit and started crying hysterically into Alexander's chest.

"I-I-I- don't get it! What the hell does he want from me?!" I wailed.

Alexander ran his hand through my hair. "Just, calm down. I won't let him near ya... You're okay..." He soothed.

"B-but why does he-"

"He thinks you're cute. Guys like that go for the cute ones, because they think they can't fight back. What this dumbass didn't count on is that your friends are fuckin lunatics."

Speaking of my lunatic friends, we could hear Ember and Luciano screaming at each other.

"It's not difficult to learn Ve!"

"But I don't know any!"

"God damn it!"

I peeked my head into the room, when suddenly, my apartment door flew open, and there stood the man, a large knife in hand.

Ember and Luciano whipped their heads towards him before he could say anything.

"HEY FUCK YOU! We're arguing! GTFO! I HOPE YOU GET STUCK IN A DARK ROOM FULL OF PEDOS AND LEGOS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" Ember screamed.

"Ve! You tell him!" Luciano agreed.

"Aw, Luci... I'm sorry I don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"It's alright Bella..."

And they proceeded to make out...

ON MY COUCH!

I flew out of the room and a broom randomly flew into my hand, which I then proceeded to use to smash their heads with while screaming random nonsense such as...

"TWILIGHT IS NOT LITERATURE!"

And

"NOT MY COUCH!"

I guess I knocked them out.

Which I quickly realized was a really bad idea.

The man grabbed me from behind, and started dragging me out of the apartment and down the stairs.

I started screaming even louder than the first time this man grabbed me. He certainly wasn't taking his time, he must have known Alexander was chasing him.

He was two flights of stairs behind us.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, I kicked and squirm in his grip. It didn't really help me.

"Miss Rosie you should stop fighting." The man whispered to me.

I didn't listen to him a squirmed and struggled to escape his iron grip.

"Your choice." He smiled sickly and shoved me into a wall.

He raised his hand like he was going to smack me.

I closed my eyes and cringed until I heard Alexander call my name.

"..?!" I looked up, and saw him falling through the open area between the stair levels,

"Hit the deck!" He yelled. I immediately tuck and rolled to the corner of the flight.

He reached out to the beam sticking out from the stairs, he grabbed it and used it to swing onto the flight, he used his momentum to go into a baseball slide and kicked the man in the kneecap.

The man's knife clattered to the ground right next to Alexander's hand, he picked it up and walked over to the man.

"I won't let anyone hurt Yuki, not anyone, especially you." He raised the knife.

I knew what he was going to do.

I jumped up and grabbed his torso trying to pull him back.

"DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yuki... Let go. I'm going to make this fucker pay."

"No! You're gonna kill him!" I wailed, burying my face into the back of his jacket.

"Exactly. So let go." He stated, I could tell he was trying to keep calm and not point the knife at me.

"If you do that, you'll be no b-better than him! You'll be worse! I-I don't w-want that to happen y-you!" I stammered.

Alexander lowered his hand. "Fine." He hissed.

He turned to face me.

The coldness and irritation in his expression honestly scared me more than the man, who was now groaning on his back and rubbing his head.

Alexander said nothing and simply stared at me coldly.

That burning in my chest returned, but I ignored it as much as I could.

I grabbed the knife with both hands and gave a weak tug against Alexander's grip. He let go of the knife very slowly, still glaring.

I didn't look up, I kept my head bowed.

He eventually lost interest realizing I wasn't going to respond. He turned and faced the man.

"You have no fucking idea how lucky you are." He stated dryly. Alexander walked up to him and drove his foot into his stomach. Making the man cry out and cough, he smashed his foot into his stomach again. And again.

He turned to face me again. "Yuki. Give me the knife." He ordered.

I gasped for air and pulled the knife closer to me, I shook my head. "N-no.. You'll-"

"I'm not going to kill him, relax." He held one hand on my shoulder and grabbed the hilt of the blade with his other hand, giving it a strong tug.

I slowly released the blade, stepping back, fearing what Alexander might do.

He turned around and grabbed the coughing mans hand, I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. I heard the man scream in agony, and again a second later. I dared to open my eyes, seeing Alexander use his remarkable strength.

He had driven the blade through both of the mans hands, then stabbed the blade into the wall as I opened my eyes.

"Don't you ever go near her again you fucking psycho." He hissed.

He turned back to me, I was frozen in absolute fear. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Lets go, now, before someone tries to figure out where the screaming came from." He began pulling me up the stairs, I only followed for several reasons.

1. My chest was on fire and I couldn't stand on my own.

2. I was too scared to even think about trying to run.

3. I didn't want to be held responsible for a guy with his hands stabbed through.

Not only would option three be unexplainable, it would also probably be my responsibility even though I'm so scrawny and can barely open a door, i will still be somehow portrayed as able to do that, because this towns justice system is screwed up.

IF I COULD DO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE MY LIST OF ENDLESS PROBLEMS!

"Yuki, stop crying, someone's gonna hear you." Alexander informed me.

I suddenly became aware that I was sniffling and there were tears streaming down my face.

I rubbed my eyes. I began stumbling down the stairs as we climbed.

Alexander must have been really annoyed with me. He sighed and lifted me into a bridle style cradle, and he lugged me up the stairs.

I was still absolutely terrified. He could drop me over the railing if he wanted to!

"P-please, p-put me d-down..." I stammered. Alexander placed me on my feet and shrugged. I gripped the railing and used that to move, my knuckles were pure white.

I'm scared... Alright Rosa, calm down... Alexander would never do anything to hurt you... Calm down...

I could still hear the man crying in pain. I cringed. This only made my fear level rise. I was clearly breathing heavily.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Alexander asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Uh... H-he's um... He's still screaming..."

He glanced back like it wasn't unusual at all.

"Hm. I guess he is... But seriously, are you okay?"

I answered as we got to my door. "I-I'm not feeling a-any better..." I sighed. "Y-you r-really scared me...!"

At that moment. I more or less collapsed into Alexander, my fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. I shuddered and gasped. "Y-you scared me a lot! I-I thought you w-were going to kill him..!"

He once again held an arm around my waist and kept me standing. "Honestly Yuki. If you didn't stop me, I probably would have." He stated, carelessly.

Eep...

Alexander held me with one arm and opened the door with the other. We opened the door I find Luciano and Ember doing what they always do.

"Not on my cou-" I was interrupted.

"Hey! We're in the chair! Not on the couch!" Ember yelled.

"...fine." I sighed in defeat. "B-but you're fifteen... C-control yourselves!"

"No promises."

"...broom."

"We'll be good."

I smirked despite my fear.

I then remembered where I was, wrapped in Alexander's arms.

Oh...

I saw the look Ember was giving me, my face must have been very red. I jumped back and looked down.

"Uh...um... S-sorry...!" I stammered.

He looked down at me like he didn't quite know what I was apologizing for. "Uh... It's... Okay? I guess.." He glanced at Luciano, with a 'wtf' look.

Luciano shrugged. 'Idk'

I'm really good at reading expressions I suppose...

I was about to go to sit on my couch, when I coughed. I didn't let it bother me as I sat down, but then I coughed again. I cleared my throat and tried to relax. But again, I coughed.

Ember looked at me. "Uh, Rosie... Bro, are you okay...?"

I nodded, but coughed again.

"Ack- maybe n-not..." I choked.

She got up and slapped a hand on my forehead. "Yup. You're still burning."

I pushed her hand away and took a deep breath. "N-no worries, I'm fine..."

I was holding back wheezes.

Olivier busted through the door. "ROSIE-POO~~ we need to change the bandage on your... Oh, hello Rosie's friends~! How are you all?!"

"Eek! Cupcake man!" Ember shrieked. She grabbed Luciano's hand and dragged him into the band room.

Alexander and I sat there for a moment. I turned to Oliver.

"T-there doing well..."

I let out a small cough as Oliver started untying my bandage.

"You know, Rosa, I was going to be a doctor, but I liked baking so much more...blah...blah..." I wasn't really paying attention, this was Oliver we're talking about, he probably wouldn't notice or care.

I was paying more attention to Alexander. I kept my head down and I glanced up at him through my hair. He just stood there staring at me with his lovely crimson eyes.

My face must have been turning very red. I couldn't contain my blush.

"Oh, Rosie dear? Are you alright you're turning red?" Oliver asked me.

Oh crap... ALIBI ALIBI!

I let out my pent up coughs and pretended to try to stop.

"Oh my! Rosie you need to lay down, you sound awful. Alie~ Bring her with us!" Oliver told him.

Alexander wordlessly scooped me up again and followed Oliver out my door, he called to Ember and Luciano. "We're leavin, taking Rosie with us, don't make out on her couch!"

Heh... if I wasn't coughing I'd thank him for saying that...

Once again I was going to stay in Alexanders room for the night, falling in and out of conscience much like I had earlier in the day.

At one point later in the night, in my delusion Alexander walked in to check on me, seeing me somewhat awake.

"Hey, Yuki, How ya holdin up?" He asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So...Tired..." I moaned.

He snickered. "Yeah, I can tell. Well, go back to sleep." He said, getting up.

I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, which he was still wearing.

"N-No... Stay here..!"

"...Seriously...?" He asked.

I nodded, tugging his arm.

He sighed and layed down next to me, staying over the covers, while I remained under the blanket.

Eventually he must have gotten tired waiting for me to fall asleep so he could leave, and he fell asleep as well.

In his sleep he wrapped an arm around me. Not that I could really blame him, his room was cold, I'd probably move towards the nearest heat source as well.

I eventually fell asleep as well, feeling too scared to risk waking alexander up, to scared to leave his arms incase that guy got out of the wall, and feeling too damn comfy and safe there to want to leave.

****

END CHAPTER

BWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	16. Chapter 16 Thunder SO MUCH NOPE

Next chapter! WHHEEEEEEEEEE!

I need to come up with better chapter titles...

Oh btw Mack. I used one of your lines in this... Right in the beginning.

Rachy~

I woke up, feeling very warm, whatever I was, it was comforting. I opened my eyes a bit, I rolled over and...

Why does this bed feel so... Fleshy...?

I opened my eyes more to see Alexander's face inches from my own.

"...hey Yuki, would you mind getting off of me?" He asked through a chuckle.

I blushed and rolled over, pretending to be drowsy and I stuffed my face into a pillow, trying to hide my red face.

"S-sorry..!" I said into the pillow.

Apparently in my sleep, I squirmed above the blanket, and I rolled on top of him.

He laughed and got up, and I continued to burrow my face deeper into the pillow.

"Get up whenever ya feel like it." He told me leaving the room.

I sat up as he closed his door behind him.

"Well... That was embarrassing..." I muttered.

I yawned and straightened my glasses, I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

I wasn't scared anymore, the man would never come after me again, and if I wasn't dead already, I doubt Alexander, his crazy family, or Ember would kill me for anything stupid I did the day before, like taking knives from them while they attempted murder, or hitting them in the head with a broom...

I did my best to untangle the mess my hair was in, being cautious to avoid the bandage that Oliver had tied on my head the night before.

I yawned again an walked out the door, right into the middle of one of the the brothers arguments.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU FUCKING CANADIAN ASSWIPE!" Alexander shouted, grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Make me, eh, vegan dumbass!" The Canadian retorted grabbing one of Alexander's wrists.

"POACHER!"

"BALL LOVER!"

"FUCK FACE!" Alexander brought his arm back like he was getting ready to punch his brothers lights out.

I coughed, gaining their attention. Alexander released his brothers neck, and Mark let go of his wrist, they continued to stare daggers at each other.

"She is not that kind of girl you little fuck..!" Alexander hissed venomously at his brother.

"Well, I didn't hear any moaning so I guess it must be true..!"

"I hate you so fucking much...!"

"Umm... G-good morning..?" I greeted.

"Hey, Rosie, did you fuck Alex last night?" Mark asked me.

My jaw dropped. "W-WHAT?!"

Oliver went up behind the unsuspecting Canadian and smacked him in the back of the head with a frying pan.

"SHAME ON YOU! Rosie, would never do that!"

Alexander laughed as his brother rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow... WHAT THE FUCK OLIVER?!"

Alexander was leaning on the wall hitting smashing his palm into it, while laughing hysterically at his brothers pain.

"Take that, ya little fuck!" He said through his hysteria.

At that moment, there was a large thud in front of us and we all fell silent and we stared at the source.

Ember stood up and brushed herself off.

"Ouch... Damn, that ceiling is not good for ninja crawling..."

"You crawled..." Alexander began. "On my ceiling... For how long exactly?"

"Oh, I've been there since like, 5am, I talked to the French guy for like, ten minutes."

"E-em..? Why w-were you on t-the ceiling?" I asked.

"Oh, well, we have the next few days off from school, and my uncle needs a few people to help around his farm while his wife and kids go to some golf tournament, i dont know, sooooooooo since you guys are my besties~~~ I thought I'd ask you to go."

Did you guys just read that? THAT WAS THE MOST DETAILED EXPLANATION EMBER HAS EVER SPOKEN!

"T-that sounds l-like fun, Em!...but it doesn't explain why you w-were on the ceiling..."

"I need a break from my psychotic excuse family anyway, besides, someone needs to keep Yuki out if trouble." He gave me a sly grin.

"I- I'm perfectly c-capable of taking care of myself!" I protested.

He smirked. "Yeah, right." He placed his hand on top of my head. "I think I remember you being afraid of lightning. What happens if there's a thunderstorm?"

"T-that's n-not fair..! My f-fears shouldn't count!" I crossed my arms and gave a pouting glare.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa!" Ember interrupted. "You're afraid of lightning..?" She asked all confused.

I sighed. "Yes Em... I'm very... Very... Very scared of it..."

"ffffff- wow. I never knew!" She exclaimed.

"W-what about that one time at your h-house?"

"I thought you just didn't like windows." She replied blankly.

"... What?"

"Whatever! You two go pack! We're leaving in like, an hour!"

"O-on such s-short notice em?"

"Yup. Cuz I forgot about this entirely!"

I sighed as Ember started dragging me up to my apartment to pack for the trip.

It wasn't like my parents ever cared where I was. They didn't even pay the rent for my apartment. I payed for it! I payed for everything I owned. They abandoned me, so who cares if I go goof off in the countryside!

Withing half an hour, I had two pairs of pajamas, two pairs of jeans, one pair of shorts, one hoodie, one Captain America t-shirt, and two pink tank tops all stuffed into my bass case with the base in it! I also grabbed a small messenger bag with all my portable games in it, ds, game boy, that stuff~ just the essentials~ and my phone, which doubled as wallet because I kept my money inside the case.

"I-I I'm all set em!" I called walking out of my room.

"Good! I just did you the favor of emptying most of the contents of your refrigerator into my stomach so nothing spoils while you're gone!"

"Y-you ate all my food, didn't you?"

"Daw, you know me so well! Here hold Pookie!" She shoved the little black and white kitten into my arms, then she picked up her over filled backpack.

We walked down to meet Alexander, he only had a small black backpack which looked so empty, he must have thrown in two outfits and decided it was enough.

We proceeded out to Embers fathers silver pickup truck. Luciano had to sit in the car the whole time with Embers father. Possibly because Mr. Quinn was in over protective father mode.

Alexander claimed shotgun, which was probably a favor to Luciano so he wouldn't get a 'daddy death glare' the whole ride.

It was a pretty relaxed two hour drive. Alexander stared bordly out the window, Ember fell asleep in Luciano's arms, Luciano was being quiet so he wouldn't disturb Ember, and I just played Pokemon. Yup. I like Pokemon. Oh, and Pooki slept on top of my head.i can't imagine why he slept there, I guess my head is just comfortable.

* * *

When we finally got to the farm, there were clouds forming in the sky, it was going to rain soon. We all stepped out, luggage in hand as Mr. Quinn sped away, leaving us in the golden fields of the countryside.

"Hey there!" A voice called.

A young man about the age of twenty-five jogged over to us.

"Kellin!" Ember exclaimed, she dropped her bag and ran to hug the man.

He tightly returned her bear hug.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" He asked messing up her hair.

"Pffft! Dude, I'm your only niece." Ember laughed.

"You're also my least favorite in that case~!" Her uncle smirked.

Ember scoffed. "Eh. I'll live, I mean, I'm freaking awesome, so whatever~! Anyway, these are my friends I told you about!" She pointed at us. "This is Rosie, Alexander, and Luciano~!"

She leaned a bit closer to Kellin and whispered. "He's my boyfriend~"

Ember strolled over to me and she picked her cat up off of my head.

"And this is Pooki~ my pretty little kitty~!"

Kellin rubbed that cats head, "Daw, he's cute."

He turned to face us. "Anyway, we better get inside and get you guys settled in, it's gonna rain soon..."

Pookie jumped down from Embers arms and ran off.

"HOLY SHIT BRICKS POOKIE COME BACK!" Ember screamed. She ended up tripping on the rocky ground, and falling over, leaving me and the guys to pursue the kitten. Although Luciano wasn't much help seeing as he was flipping out over Ember.

"Ve~! Bella! Are you okay!?"

"I landed on my face... SON OF A-"

Since I do my best not to offend anyone when I tell you my story, I think I'll just leave out what Ember said...

It was up to me and Alexander to chase the kitty, Kellin was, much like Luciano worrying over his niece.

Eventually, we chased Pookie into a grass field, but, you know, since it's a grass field, we pretty much lost sight of the kitty before we even got close to it.

"Shit! Alright, Yuki, I'll look on this side, you check that one." Alexander said to me, he started walking into his side of the field.

"A- alright!" I called after him. I started walking as quickly as I could. I felt little droplets of rain on my skin. I shuddered.

"P-pookie~? Where are you, kitty?"

"Mew~" I heard off to my left. I whipped my head around. I moved towards the meowing and I went even further and further away from the farm, civilization, people, and my friends. Well, they certainly are people too, they just have odd ways of being people... aka, nearly killing people...

"H-here kitty, kitty..!"

I, much like Ember had earlier, tripped on the uneven ground. I landed with a light thud, also, I landed in front of Pookie, I grabbed the kitten before he could run off and I pulled him in close to me.

"B-bad kitty! E-Ember is really worried!" I scowled at the kitten. The cat just stared back at me and yawned.

I sighed.

_Honestly... I'm yell__ing at a cat..._

It very quickly started pouring, and it occurred to me how far away I was from shelter. I pulled my hood over my head and zipped my coat up, I let Pookie rest his arms and head over the fabric, while the rest of his body was wrapped up in the front of my hoodie.

And then the thunder crashed above me.

I let out such a childish and high pitched scream, at least Pookie was scared too, or I would have felt worse for being so scared.

I started running aimlessly through the field, crying out every time I heard the thunder I soon reached the edge of the field, soaking I dove under a stone wall with a piece of tin hanging over one of the gaps in it.

I was beginning to hyperventilate. I let out several gasping sobs and I nearly crushed Pookie with the stress I was holding him with.

_DEEP BREATH! BREATH DAMN IT!_

My conscience was screaming at me.

It hardly did anything, I cowered further under the tin covering as the thunder crashed again. My eyes watered, and I screamed again. I shivered inside my soaking hoodie and curled myself into a little ball.

I took a deep breath.

"Mew~" Pookie squirmed around inside my jacket, probably not enjoying being soaked. I hugged the kitten closer, hoping maybe the little furball would offer some kind of comfort.

No such luck...

The thunder crashed again and I screamed again, something a bit different other than 'Eek'

I cried out. "Alexander! Help me please!"

I sat there for a moment shivering.

_... W-why did I yell for him... he doesn't know where I am..?_

* * *

**End Chapter...**

Sorry for the delay on this one, my Dance Recital kinda happened and well... I've been busy, I'll try to get the next one up faster...

Until then~ Later~!


	17. Chapter 17 Settle In

LKESGDH[OQALIFKVHALE;DKJ I didn't get this out early I'M SORRY! But, schools over for me now and I should have more time to write, but I'm also trying to work on No More Heroes and the ideas for each story cancel each other out... But DANG IT I'M WORKING!

Anyway, have a chapter ;)

~Rachy~

* * *

The thunder crashed again, and as expected, I continued sobbing and screaming bloody murder...

Pookie meowed and continued to freak out with me. I felt a bit less alone, knowing I wasn't the only scared one, but still felt pretty pathetic because Pookie is a cat!

I screamed and called out. "A-a-a-a-ALEXANDER!" Like the back of my mind thought it would make him magically appear in front of me.

Sure, that could happen, and really, it'd be great if it did, but if there's one thing I've learned,

_Nothing ever goes my way, and things like that will not happen to me._

I thought I was going crazy when I heard Alexander calling my name.

"Rosa! Rosa Yuki! God damn it! Yuki where are you!?"

I couldn't say anything, my throat was sore from screaming. Only when the lightning struck again, I cried out, which thankfully gave him an idea of where I was.

I felt bad, he looked like he'd been running in the rain for a while, probably looking for me...

His reddish-brown hair was practically sticking to his face, it was dripping wet.

He eventually found me cowering under the tin covering.

He looked at me sadly like I was some sick puppy. He knelt down next to me and tried sound comforting.

"Yuki, it's okay, I'm right here, it's just thu-" he was cut off as more lightning crashed. I dove into his chest and held a vice grip around his torso.

He sighed at my pathetic display. But he still must have felt pretty bad, so he wrapped his arms around me and cradled me.

He was treating me like a baby, rocking back and forth to try to make me too tired to cry or something.

"Shh... It's alright... Calm down... You're okay..."

He ran his fingers through my soaked brown hair.

Even though he was soaked, he felt really warm... Must have been his jacket!

"Yuki? Can you get up? Everyone's worried, we need to get you to the house." He tried to coax me into standing.

He tried to get up, and being as strong as he was, dragged me up with him.

The entire walk back to the farm, I was pretty much glued to him. He practically carried me there, while Pookie got a free ride in my coat...

He led me to the porch of a farmhouse where Ember was crying yet, staring at her cell phone.

Pookie jumped from my jacket at and scurried over to Ember. She looked up from her phone and grabbed the kitten.

"POOKIE! Thank god! Why did you run off?!" She began scolding the cat, not really acknowledging the fact that I was hyperventilating.

Not only did she not acknowledge my current mental state, she completely ignored me and went right back to her phone.

Her eyes wide, she looked very determined.

"What's wrong with her?" Alexander asked.

"... She downloaded some weird app on her phone and she's got an addiction to it now..." Kellin sighed.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "C'mon Yuki, lets get you inside."

We walked into the farmhouse and Alexander had me sit down on the couch in the entry room, Kellin brought over a blanket, which Alexander wrapped around me. Kellin threw a few towels as well.

I placed one on Alexander's head and tried to dry his hair.

Luciano had pulled Ember inside. I don't think she really noticed, she was pretty wrapped up in that game of hers...

"I'm sorry guys, the weathers not usually this crappy..." Kellin apologized.

He sighed and sat in a chair across the room. "Well, lets lighten the mood!"

He smirked at Alexander and I, then at Em and Luciano. "So, do you kids go on double dates a lot?"

I stopped trying to dry Alexander's hair and I blushed. "Uh w-we aren't-" I stammered.

"No, we aren't dating. We're just friends. That's it." Alexander stated very emotionlessly, with a blank, careless stare.

That, for whatever reason kinda hurt my heart.

_Just friends... Oh... Okay..._

Before I could even frown or say something Ember shouted.

"FUCKING DAMN IT! THIS GAME IS TOO HARD! ROSIE! SOLVE IT FOR ME!"

Ember shoved her phone into my face and started waving it around.

There was a puzzle game on her phone, it looked a bit complex, but not mind bending difficult. Ember was probably just too lazy to solve it.

I took the phone from her hands and quickly became absorbed in the puzzle. It was pretty simple once I had the first few pieces together. I almost didn't hear Ember yelling at Alexander.

"Dude! Don't sell yourself short! You like Rosie! That's no secret, and if it was, you are shitty at hiding it!" She pointed at Alexander and laughed.

Alexander seemed to have one of those total blank out on reality moments. It was out of character for him. And what he did next proved he was confused, because it was even odder. He looked Ember dead and the eye and replied with...

"... What?"

No swears or anything, just a straight up derpy "wat..?!... I no get cri errytim"

before anyone who's first language is not English gets really confused, I apologize, but I was just imitating every confused person on YouTube ever. Or just Internet trolls.

I don't really know what point in was trying to make when I say that. Ember is rubbing off on me...

Everyone beware! Ember Quinn syndrome is contagious!

To be fair to Alexander, Embers declaration really threw everyone in the room for a loop.

So, because I felt bad for my dear Alexander, I decided to force a smile and reply with.

"Ember... D-don't be silly... Alexander and I are just friends!... Nothing more!"

Because the world hates me and everything I say or do, life just needed to prove me wrong, countering all points I make, such as me not being in a relationship with Alexander.

Thunder crashed outside, and my natural instinct was to go to the nearest source of comfort and or thing I care about, so, Alexander fit the description quite well. I dove at him and screamed. I held my normal death grip on him, and I cried into his chest.

"Oh! So she really isn't afraid of windows!" Ember exclaimed.

If I wasn't freaking out, I probably would have tried to explain to Ember that she was being ridiculous. I'm pretty sure a fear of windows isn't an actual thing. Or, it certainly isn't a phobia.

Alexander sighed, he pat my head and looked at Ember.

"... Ember, where the hell do you come up with a fear of windows?"

"... Bro, c'mon, I'm a genius. A physiatrist doctor wizard unicorn ninja. Trust me, I have a phd in life!" Ember reasoned.

Everyone in the room shook their heads at her. Ember is my friend, and she's a very nice good hearted person, but sometimes, she gives me headaches... And even I question how I survive being around her.

I released Alexander. I went back to Embers puzzle and quickly finished it. The sooner she had it back, the sooner she'd be too distracted.

I handed her the phone.

"How the hell did you do that?!" She exclaimed.

"...I don't know... I just did..." I murmured. Sitting back and almost burrowing into the couch.

Ember went right back into her complete block on life. That game might just allow the world to have a moment of silence.

Meanwhile I was so far into the couch you could hardly see me. Other than my little feet hanging off the edge.

"Rosie! You're a friggin genius!" Ember exclaimed.

I smiled a little. "T-Thanks Em, if you need any more... help just a-a-a-ACHOO!" I sneezed, which compared to a normal person might as well have been a squeak.

Kellin started laughing hysterically. "Dude that is the cutest sneeze I've ever heard! Oh my god how is that even possible?!"

Ember had poked the side of my head. "Cuz Wosie is so wittle! She has a baby squeak sneeze!"

Luciano picked up Pookie and stared at him for awhile, which went completely unnoticed for a bit due to Ember and Kellin being loud, when Luciano spoke up.

"I wonder how Venice is doing..?"

"Isn't that a place in Italy?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, ve, but my mother named her cat after the city... I almost miss the damn furball right now..." He sighed and mumbled "ve" over a few times.

"GIMME MAH KITTEH!" Ember ran Luciano and grabbed her cat. "We got here like an hour ago, you can't be homesick already!"

I sneezed again and I shivered. Call me crazy, but I thought I saw Alexander smirk when I did.

Kellin studied the group of teenagers before him, myself included.

"So, you kids wanna know where you're staying?"

Ember held her cat like a baby. "Hell yeah man!"

"Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen! Follow me!" He started leading us towards the door, the storm now dying down.

He was leading us out to the barn.

"KELLIN!" Ember yelled. "Are you seriously going to make us sleep in a barn?!"

The young man chuckled. "I think you kids might enjoy this barn..."

He pulled open the doors and we all looked into the building with aw.

It was lit by several strings of white and red flower patterned paper lanterns, there were several beds up in the loft, one that was rose patterned, one fire patterned, one American flag patterned and one like an Italian flag.

On the floor below, which is where we were standing, had three leather couches in a half circle shape before a fireplace, above that was a large flat screen TV with just about every gaming console I could name hooked up to it, on the opposite wall was a collection of six shotguns. Which I was quickly drawn towards.

You meet a lot of people when you play poker in a black market area for extra money. Some of those people often showed off guns, so I knew a surprisingly large amount of facts on artillery.

I picked up one of them. "H-hey! T-this is an M6 Scout! This is an A-Air Force issued rifle! They b-been out of production for years!"

Ember looked at me like i was crazy. "Since when are you a weapon expert?!"

"... Since I-I started playing i-in black market poker leagues...?" I answered, knowing Ember would think that was a joke.

"That rifle was my dads, there's a range a few miles down the road, maybe we'll go up sometime in the next few days." Kellin answered. "But that'll be for later, you kids can get settled in."

And with that he left us to temporarily move in.

* * *

IM AN AWFUL PERSON! I'm so sorry this is up so late! You guys can punch me okay? Does that make it better?! I'm sorry! I have so many ideas but so much writers block! And when I do manage to write all I can do is write in slang terms and then I get worried that my readers who's first language isn't English get confused and then I try to go back and change things and AHHHHHH! I'll try to get it up sooner! WHAAAA! I'm sorry!- Rachy.


End file.
